The Unexpected: When Worlds Collide the Predator Calls
by Death Fury
Summary: Predator and his team of fractured heroes, in hopes to end Diamondbacks once and for all they used an untested teleporter. It did not work and it had Unexpected consequences. Another being was pulled out of their dimension and into theirs. Will this new being be an ally or an even worse enemy, only time will tell.[Written by: Nobel Six and Death Fury]
1. Out of this Universe!

**I am back! Did you miss me?**

 **Ok whatever anyways...**

 **"Nobel Six" and I have planned this story for like a couple months now. He is the one with the end game, and game plan. He will also be publishing this story on his own profile, I suggest you go read his stories to get a sense of what is going on. You do not have to if you do not want to of course.**

 **I have to say this:**

 **Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Now that, that is out of the way...**

 **The new story begins...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Andrew awoke from his deep slumber and began rubbing his eyes, which widened as he looked to his right and saw his half naked girlfriend asleep on his bed, which made him jump up from surprise, which woke her from her slumber.

"You alright, Andy?" she asked with a yawn as she sat up on the bed.

"Why are you half naked?" Andrew asked bluntly, which made Doreen's face morph to confusion, but she then remembered that Andrew's pain killers he was on made him forget certain moments.

"Did we... you know...?" he asked her nervously.

"We did not silly," she laughed as she got up and gave his shoulder a light punch, "we almost did though..." she whispered into his ear tickling his ear and neck with her warm breath before letting out a gentle laugh, which made Andrew blush fiercely.

"Of all the moments I could forget, why that one?" Andrew muttered to himself, which did not escape Doreen's enhanced hearing.

"As I said to you last night, 'We will continue at a later time.'" she whispered to him as she kissed her boyfriend passionately for a few seconds, before breaking off the tension and turning around and disappearing into their shared rooms bathroom in order to take a shower, leaving Andrew to swiftly get dressed in his blue jeans and T-shirt, and then stepping into the Predator armor, where he pressed the button that retracted his helmet.

After a few minutes he heard a knocking on the bathroom door, followed by his girlfriends voice, "Andrew I left my heroine attire in the corner of the room, would you mind getting it for me?" she asked.

"Sure, just tell me when to close my eyes, I do not want to see you naked, at least not yet." Andrew joked as he found her heroine attire and looked away as he knocked on the bathroom door and held out his hand with her costume in it. He soon felt her hand take her costume from his hand and heard the bathroom door close.

"Thanks, I do not see what the big deal of you seeing me like that is, we are dating know." Doreen laughed as she changed into her heroine attire.

"I saw another girl half naked once, and she was ready to kill me." Andrew said with a laugh, which earned one from Doreen.

"There a story there?" Doreen asked with a laugh.

"You bet there is." Andrew said as his mind reeled back time and he remembered that time.

* * *

 ** _(Andrew's Point of View)_**

 ** _(Flashback)_**

I was in the gym bench pressing after my work out I chose to hang out with a couple of my old friends; Marcus and Jenny.

I flopped at the couch and began to play some video games with Marcus and Jenny.

After I beat them 5- 2, Jenny went up and said "You two boys play the game. I am leaving."

I was going to ask what she meant but she was gone by the time I turned my head to see.

I rolled my eyes and muttered 'girls' under my breathe.

I said "Come one Marc! Another round, loser buys the next group meal!"

"You are so on Andrew! Jenny was just holding me back!" Marc said proudly.

I smirked and said "Ok... prepare to lose."

Marc said "No m4a1 or the Olympian!"

"Deal I said, but I get the MP9!"

Marcus cussed under his breath.

By the time, time was up it was 10- 3.

I won!

Anyways... before I could celebrate Jenny came in and said "Cynthia asked for your help..."

I growled and said "Cynthia can do it herself!"

Jenny placed a pacifying hand on my shoulder, I said "Fine..."

I huffed and stood up.

Jenny said "Her room, her door is open."

"Ok..." I said with a roll of my eyes.

I was lost in my own thoughts as I walked down the corridor to Cynthia's quarters.

I saw her door was open so I opened it the rest of the way fully as I stepped into the room.

I asked "What di-..." I lost my voice.

There stood before me half naked was Cynthia. She was wearing a black thong and a black sports bra... I am a guy, and my eyes were glued to her ass...

...That was until she turned around with a murder's intent in her eyes... I could not think, but my legs sure did!

I was running the fastest I could, by the time my mind caught up to my body I was in the game room. I jumped over the couch, but landed on a deck of cards, that sent my sprawling on the ground... I groaned in pain.

A half second later, Cynthia landed roughly on me, I gave a high pitched whine when her knee landed on my groin.

Cynthia pulled back her fist to punch me, but she was tackled by Jenny and Marc, but I was in too much pain to move, let alone run.

Cynthia began to fight and said "The moment they let me go I will break every bone in your body and castrate you!"

Jenny slapped Cynthia.

Cynthia was shocked.

Jenny said "It was a prank, Marcus and I did. You will not kill him..."

I glared at Marcus and Jennifer... Cynthia was doing the same..

At least we have one thing in common...

Both Marcus and Jennifer paled.

Revenge.

* * *

"You sure lucked out, sounded like Cynthia wanted your balls served up on a silver platter." Doreen joke as she excited the bathroom dressed in her heroine attire.

"She did, but we had common ground, revenge on Marcus and Jenny." Andrew said with a small laugh as he and Doreen excited their shared room and began walking down the hallway towards the main command center.

"There a story there?" Doreen asked with a slight giggle.

"Rest assured there is, but that's a story for a different day." Andrew said with a giggle of his own as he took Doreen's hand into his own and they kept walking.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here, we can conclude what should have been concluded last night." Dr. Palmer said with a stern glance at the two lovers, which earned blushes and giggles from them, and confused looks from everyone but Marcus, who gave Andrew a fist bump.

"You have our attention, Palmer, what have you got?" Andrew asked the elderly doctor.

"Well it seems that Sullivan is working on some kind of... Space Program." The doctor said, which surprised everyone in the room.

"A space program, I never would have thought it." Marcus said as he rubbed his shaven chin in confusion, as Andrew nodded his head in agreement at that statement.

"Can you provide us anymore details possibly?" Triton asked the Palmer, which earned a shrug from her.

"Most of the information was deleted once the attack on the mansion was started, all I have is this, 'Project Arc Angel.'" she informed the group.

"We can't do much with just limited information, we've got to find out where this project is, and find a way to either scrap it, or take it under our control." Cho said confidently.

"I like your thinking Amadeus, and I will send you within striking distance of a Diamondback stronghold in Las Vegas," she said, which shocked everyone, "limited information suggests that this location is supplying scrap metal to Arc Angel, taking this place down, would provide you with a a second critical victory." she said, which earned head nods of understanding.

"We taking a Quinjet?" Doreen asked.

To that Palmer laughed and led them all into another room, inside of it was a giant circular object, with a huge empty center.

"This is a teleporter I have been working on, I'm going to use it to send you to Las Vegas." she informed them.

"You sure this will send us to Las Vegas, and not somewhere else?" the red and gold armored Iron Spider asked an elderly doctor in her sixties.

"In theory, yes it should." Doctor Palmer said as she nodded her head in approval.

"'In theory', I don't like the sound of that." they British Cryokinetic known as, Chillblain said as he rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"I agree with Marcus, you saying something could go wrong?" Doreen asked the elderly doctor.

"There is an obvious possibility of ending up att the wrong location since this portal has never been tested, but we have to deal with that if we want to kill our enemy and bring an end to his reign, but there is also a possibility of dragging something else into our world." she informed the six heroes and one heroine.

"I don't like the idea of us possibly dragging something into our world." Triton said in a distasteful tone.

"Agreed, but we have no choice, so fire it up." Predator ordered as he pressed a button on his neck armor and his helmet reformed, as Palmer pressed a button and the portal activated.

The doctor fired up the machine and it seemed to go well, a portal opened up, but all of a sudden a strong gust of wind seemed to blow out of the whole in space and time...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(In Another World in the Multiverse)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

As My wife(s) and I left the restaurant, I left the $200 tip.

As we were leaving the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, both of the Ava **s** stiffened. They must have felt it too.

All of a sudden a portal opened up 5 feet away, it began sucking everything. If it was not for my spider reaction and instincts, I would have lost my mates, I gripped onto their arms, but I was standing on a man hole cover, it began to come up. I knew what was going to happen...

I said "I love you, never forget that. You are pregnant Ava, I want you two to rise watch over each other."

I threw them and made a web.

I turned around to see what the portal was, as it sucked in garbage it incinerated, a tin can, a dumpster, a plastic Spider Man toy...

 _"Damn..."_ I thought.

I noticed Ava ( **the older** ) motioning to the present and then her face, I read it and guessed either "Mask" or "cover face up", I quickly opened the present...

The present was my Spider Suit, the one that changed color to my aspect.

My man hole cover unsealed itself and I was falling towards the portal, I slipped on the mask, but I was unable to put on the suit before I was sucked into the black hole like portal...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Back to Predator's Dimension)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

The portal sucked me into a room, where I was surrounded by my team?

I saw a new guy with armor similar to Iron Man, but it looked more like Predator's from "Predator" the one with Arnold Schwarzenegger.

With my mask on that was white as snow but had silver bug eye like lenses, and a black outline.

Without warning my spider sense went off and my instincts kicked in and I rolled to the left to dodge an energy blast.

I saw the culprit she was a woman in her sixties with a smoking gun, no literally she had a smoking gun.

I asked with a growl "Ok, can anyone explain why grandma here tried to kill me?"

Instead Iron Spider charged, I stood my ground defiantly.

He went to punch me, I easily ducked under, but was for to dodge an actual bullet.

With a growl I Sparta kicked the Iron Spider across the room.

The Predator man asked with his voice modified by the suit "How did you get here Peter?"

I growled "I was having a date in California, when a damn portal opened up!"

I did a backflip to dodge another energy blast.

I turned and growled "Shoot me one more time grandma, I dare you..."

Predator asked "Are you going to try to stop us?"

I smirked under the mask "Depends..."

I ducked to dodge another bullet and leaned to the right to dodge another bullet.

I turned in that direction and growled, just then my instincts took over when my spider sense went off as I dodge a crushing strike from Iron Spider.

Out of the shadows came a another spider being, in black and scarlet, Scarlet Spider chose to join the fight. I could barely dodge a stinger punch.

I snarled and said "I see a coward as always Scarlet, you can't even fight me man to man, when I am already out numbered!"

I was forced to dodge another energy blast from shotgun granny.

With a growl of annoyance, I webbed yanked the gun out of her hands and smashed it onto the ground "No more guns for you..."

The Predator Dude said "Scarlet, Iron see if you can wear him down!"

I growled and said "You can't beat me Cho, I helped build the armor... Do not make me shut you down!"

Iron Spider said "I made a few tweaks!" Then a shot mini-missiles at me about two dozen.

I darted towards Scarlet Spider, where we both were forced to dodge the projectiles.

I grabbed Scarlet Spider by the throat, but he did something I forgot he could do; he stubbed me in the side, because it was me and not 'Black Spider' I dropped him in shock, he darted away. Everyone was frozen in shock, I chose to play my part, I dropped to my knees.

Iron Spider rushed to me, I slumped forward onto my face, when I sensed he was near me, I lashed out.

I hit the Arc Reactor, breaking it, and when I pulled away, I used my wall crawling abilities and I yanked it out, trapping Cho in an iron coffin.

I growled and said "Told you I would shut you down..."

I pulled off his Web Shooters and placed them on me, I webbed my wound up for now.

I chuckled coldly and said "I have been shot and stabbed before, this is not my fist rodeo kid."

Another Armored Hero shot ice at me.

"What the heck?! Wear do they make these suits! I am sure Stark want to sue!" I dodged an Ice Beam that left an ice pillar in its wake.

Normally I would feel the cold, but not this time, I felt indifferent this time.

The Ice Man Wannabe shot a machinegun at me, I used Iron Spider as a human shield.

I called out "Why did you rip off Ice Man and Iron Man? What do they call you? Iron Ice? I will call you Iron on Ice!"

I threw Iron Spider at the Ice Man Wannabe, but he flew out of the way.

Iron Spider broke through a wall... oops that was a little harder than I meant to...

The Ice Man Wannabe said "I am Chill Blain!"

"More like Chill Bane! You need to take a chill pill!" I said with a cold laugh.

I did a backflip to dodge Scarlet Spider's kick, but in doing so I reopened my wound, blood began to drip on the ground.

Predator Dude said "You are _almost_ as annoying as last time we met."

I said deadpanned "I never met you..."

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain rip through my gut.

I looked down and saw a baseball sized hole, I looked back and I saw a sniper literally with the barrel an inch away...

I said "How did you sneak up on me?" Before I fell forward. This one actually hurt!

I looked up and I saw Squirrel Girl on the ground will blood pooling around her.

I said weakly "Doreen..." As I pointed towards her.

The armored Predator guy ran forward and took Doreen into his arms, and without hesitation he pulled out a small needle and injected it into Doreen, and within seconds her wounds had patched themselves up, and she was on her feet again.

"Service issue medical Nanobots." he explained to me as he twirled another needle around, "Give me one reason why I should give this to you, since you tried to beat me last time we fought Peter, actually you wanted to throw me into a jail cell remember?" he asked me.

I willed my own wound to shut, just as quick as Wolverine, as I stood up and said "Listen here, I am not in the mood for this..."

Doreen looked and saw my own wound seal itself and asked "How..."

I chuckled and said "Like I said, I do not know you. If you made a portal thing, it could have opened a hole through the dimensions, and it could have found me."

Doreen stepped between Predator Dude and me. She said "Andrew, I trust him... Peter was never good at lying and our own Peter has had these dimensional wanderings..."

I chuckled and said "Thank you... now tell me, why are you and my counterpart fighting? So far I have agreed with most of my counterparts, but I have met a few bad apples..."

I slowly took of my mask, but before I did so I made myself a light tan, icy blue eyes and a flat top for a hair cut. I was roughly Six Foot and about Two Hundred Pounds.

Once I took off my mask I said "My name is Peter Perseus Parker... what is your name Predator Dude?... you too Ice Man Wannabe."

"Andrew Tobias Steele," the Predator dude said as he pressed a hidden button that retracted his armors helmet and allowed me to see his face, "but you can call me Predator." Andrew said as he continued to eye me.

"Marcus John Woods," the ice dude said as he as well retracted his helmet, "my call sign is Chillblain as you already know." Marcus said.

- **Andrews POV** -

" _Is this really happening, another version of Spidey_ ," Andrew thought to himself as he eyed this version of Peter, " _can I trust him, after all he did throw Amadeus through a wall, and he easily took out almost the entire team_ ," Andrew thought as he rubbed his chin, _"but then again, he did show concern when Doreen was shot, I wouldn't have been able to react in time if it wasn't for him, so I guess I do kind of owe him a debt of gratitude, plus he want's to know why we are fighting our version of Peter, I owe him the truth, that will determine a lot_." he thought to himself.

- **Third Person POV** -

"You asked why we where fighting my counterpart, and I'll answer the question," Andrew said as he paused to take a break before continuing, "there's a former Political figure named Raymond Sullivan, he's formed a very powerful Para-military group known at the Diamondbacks, Marcus and I used to be a part of them, but after one of our own was murdered, I went rogue and swore to take them down-." I said before Peter interrupted.

"Why are you with half of the Academy then?" Peter asked Andrew.

"I killed a former friend of mind who was a Diamondback, that divided the Academy, as you can see, we six are the only ones in the Academy who can see the big picture, and that picture is killing Sullivan before he takes even more lives, while our Peter tried to throw us into a jail cell and throw away the key."

Peter chuckled coldly and said "You need to give me a little more than that _Andy..."_

Andrew sighed, but decided to open up.

"A long time ago I was a member of the United States Marine Core, I was deployed when Syria invaded Israel, I was injured during an ambush a few months later, and I was honorably discharged and sent to hospital near my home in Miami, that's where I meet Raymond Sullivan." Andrew said with a sigh.

"Tell me more about your affiliation with the Diamondbacks." Peter requested.

"Raymond Sullivan fixed my knee and offered me a chance to save more lives than I would when I was with the Marine Core, there I was introduced to Marcus, Jennifer, and my... former lover...Cynthia," Andrew said with a sad sigh, "she was murdered when she got close to figuring out something that Raymond Sullivan was planning, I swore on her grave that I would find out what he was planning, and put a stop to it." Andrew said with a clenched fist.

Peter's whole demeanor changed, he said his voice full of anger "I know the feeling all to well... I will help you hunt down and kill the cowardly snakes." After pausing for a few seconds Peter added "But if I find out you are playing me for a fool, I will show you the meaning of pain and torture..."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And that is a wrap!**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for writing parts of this!**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off!**

 **PS; Please drop a review and do not forget to follow and favorite!**


	2. Entering the Junkyard

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review;**

 **Thank you "Ashley wheatley" for your review; Yup there was more, and there will be more for a while!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; It was more pleasure writing it as well, and I cannot wait till we writing the next chapter either.**

 **The new story begins...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

"Mr. President, thanks for agreeing to see me." Director Fury said as he was let into the Oval Office to see the President, William Mason.

"My door is always open to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," the President said as he stood up from his desk and walked over to the Director and shook his hand, "what can I do for you, Fury?" William asked.

"I'm here to inform you of a possible, situation..." he said carefully.

"Situation, care to elaborate?" he asked as he didn't take his eyes of Fury.

"We have a problem at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, and I feel I should bring it to your attention-." he said carefully before the President raised a hand to silence him.

"What kind of problem are we talking about." Mason asked skeptically.

"There is a quote on quote 'Civil War' going on in the Academy, and it's getting uglier every day." Fury said, which caused Mason to nod his head slowly.

"What's the danger level?" Mason asked.

"Not high, the sides are fighting each-other, they would not endanger innocent civilians." Fury assured the worried President.

"Please tell me you have a plan, because if this gets to the press, there will be full scale panic, this is what a lot of people fear, super powered individuals fighting each-other for personal gain, not to protect the innocent." Mason said in a worried tone as he rubbed his clean shaven chin.

"I always have a plan Mr. President, the hard part is executing it, since the six members of the Academy who have gone rogue cannot be located at this time." Fury said.

"What do you want Director Fury, do you want me to give you use of the United States Military?" the President asked Fury.

"That's not necessary, we possibly have enough personal to deal with this, problem is, our resources are scattered around the globe trying to keep the peace, is there anything you can do Mr. President?" Fury asked hopefully.

President Mason sighed and took a seat at his desk, as several of his advisors circled around him and began whispering advice, and finally he looked up at Fury, "Director Fury, I'm giving you access to whatever resources and personal you need, essentially I'm giving you a blank check." he said without breaking off eye contact, "this has to end before anyone gets hurts, both civilians, and the sides of the Civil War, only thing I ask for is to give me the files of those rogue heroes, so I can evaluate the danger level with the Vice President, Attorney General, and my National Security Advisor." Mr. Mason said seriously.

Fury nodded silently, and now that the President was on his side, this Civil Wr might end sooner than he had previously thought...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

"Palmer, is the teleporter fixed?" Andrew asked the Doctor as she was typing commands into the computer.

"It should be, although I still can't figure out how it crossed dimensions, it shouldn't be able to do that." Palmer said in an annoyed tone as she typed in commands and the teleporter activated and this time it seemed to be working as she wanted it to.

"This will send you within a few hundred yards of the Vegas junkyard, once again a direct attack might be unavoidable." Palmer informed them, which got snort from Marcus.

"Wouldn't be a mission for us if it was easy." he said with a laugh, which got a fist bump from Andrew.

"How do we get back?" Triton asked skeptically.

"I can open a portal to send you there, I can just as easily open one to bring you back." Palmer said simply. Andrew nodded as he silently walked through the portal as he rest of his team followed suit, their new ally looked at the portal skeptically, but with a sigh went through it, and within seconds they had arrived in Las Vegas...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

"Ok Predator, where to now?" I said gruffly, I could sense danger nearby, but not the source or the direction, it was making me edgy.

"We are spitting up, gives us a chance to do as much damage as possible, Marcus you are with Triton, Cho, you are with Scarlet, Peter...you are with me and Doreen, and team, return fire only, we don't want to kill anyone." Andrew ordered, which eared silent nods from his team members.

"How big is this junkyard?" Marcus asked Andrew, to which Andrew pulled up a holographic display on his left gauntlet, and it showed the layout of the junkyard, it was massive, and it had a large two story building in the center of it.

"We want to attack the building, that will give us control of the junkyard, once we take subdue all resistance, we call the police and report illegal activity, Sullivan wouldn't dare to get near this place with police all around," Andrew informed everyone, "Let's keep the chatter low, and move out."

I gave a solemn nod, I was wearing my White Spider Man suit, I _'pushed'_ a button and it turned to my 'Black Spider' suit, I just willed it to turn black.

I rolled my eyes and said under the mask "I think Black is better, though killing might be an idea... care to explain the no killing? I do not care for killings, but at least they will not get back up and shoot you in the back later..."

Predator said to me "Just render them unconscious, and once they are down, break their weapons, that way they can't die anything once they wake up."

I gave a pause and said "How long are we going to be here? If it is under an hour or two, than my webs would work well enough, any longer than further measure may have to be made...

"Lets focus on getting in and out, clean, I want nobody here to get hurt." Andrew said

I rolled my eyes and said "I am sure as h*** they do not give a s*** about that to us, they will shoot to kill."

"That's why we are going in stealthily, we take them out silently, reinforcements cannot have time to react." Predator said.

"hmmm sounds good, the quicker the better..." I gave a cold humorless chuckle as I said "With my luck, this is a trap."

Andrew said "Sullivan is a smart one, but Palmer was able to transfer the blueprints of the Junkyard to me," Andrew said as he pulled up the display, "We will have to find a quite way in to the building."

"I see, but I have a bad feeling about this... trust me on this one; trust your instincts. Surely you know that one..." I replied. I studied Predator a little deeper, and from the time we met in the science lab, he struck me as a leader, as a military personal... I said "I can tell you have formal train; Navy Seal, maybe a secret black ops unit. You must know the first rule of combat; trust your instincts."

"I always trust my instincts, as quite as we might try and go in, be prepared for anything." Andrew said, he added "Former Marine Core, SEALs where the big boys."

"Thank you for your service... Surely you must know the first rule of combat; trust your instincts." I chuckled and said "How many times has your instincts saved your a**?

Predator said "It saved me more times than not, my team saved my life multiple times."

I said "My point stands... You know how most Spider Man(s) have a spider sense? I sense danger, but... I can not pick up the direction or the source... I have stronger animalistic instincts than my counterpart here..."

"That's good to hear, you can probably sense the danger before my AI can." Andrew said

"We have to get moving here, we don't have all night." Doreen said

I said "Ok good, I agree with SQ, the quicker we get in the quicker we get out. No killing and no seriously maiming. Got it."

Andrew nodded silently, and the groups split up.

I gave a nod then I shadowed Predator and Squirrel Girl like a ghost my suit did not make a sound.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And that is a wrap!**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for writing parts (most) of this chapter!**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off!**

 **One more thing; Please drop a review and do not forget to follow and favorite!**


	3. Almost Out Of Here!

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; It is a pleasure for me working with you as well my good friend.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; (**Hey you are back it has been a while **!) Yes killing is one of the most complicated and controversial thing there is; when, where and who dies will always be debated (for the most part). I agree that at least Predator and team seem to be more focused. Yup I am curious as well how my Spider will fit in.**

 **Author's Note: We (Nobel Six and I) needed to think of a name for my Spider Man, we came up with "Meta Spider". Meta meaning: a** _ **prefix**_ appearing in loanwords from Greek, with the meanings "after," "along with," "beyond," "among," "behind,". **So to refer it means Beyond Spider, because he is from another dimension, he is "Beyond" them.**

 **The new story begins...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

"Here are the files you requested, Mr. President." Fury said to the President as he pulled up a display on a holopad and showed them to the President.

"Thank you, Director Fury," President Mason said as he took the pad and began scrolling through the files, "who's leading the rogue group?" he asked Fury as he looked at the pictures of each of the six rogue Academy students."

"That would be Predator," Fury said as the President pressed the armored heroes picture and pulled up his file, only to find a large section of it blurred off.

"It would really help if large amounts of the files where not covered in black ink." the President said in slight annoyance.

"I'll give you as much as I can, but hero identities are strictly off limits, you know that, Mr. President." Fury said strictly, which earned a head nod from Mr. Mason.

"So Predator is ex-military according to his file, what branch?" Mason asked the Director.

"Marine Core Infantry, he served in operations 'Overlord, Dawn Breaker, and Allied Assault." Fury said swiftly in order to answer the Presidents question.

"Impressive, it's a shame to think someone who gave so much for their country would turn so far astray." The President said sadly as he kept reading Predators file, before moving on to the next file, the perky squirrel heroine.

"Tell me about Squirrel Girl." Mason requested.

"Born in Los Angeles, she moved to New York to pursue her crime fighting career, she joined the academy around a year ago, and we believe her to be Predators second lieutenant." Fury reported.

"So she is his second in command, or you just assuming?" Mason asked as he took a seat at his desk and passed the holopad to the Vice President.

"Given how close those two where, and according to Spider-Man, she was the first to side with Predator, so it's most likely she is his number two." Fury said. Which caused the President to fold his hands and his face to morph to one of contemplation.

"Director, I have heard there is a third faction in this quote on quote 'Civil War,' is this true?" he asked Fury.

"You are correct, there are two heroes and one heroine who did not take a side, and those three are, Spider-Woman, Iron Fist, and Power Man." Fury said.

"Any reason why they didn't take a side?" the Vice President said before the President could ask.

"Those three believe that they should be focused on fighting what's causing the Civil War, not each other." Fury said, which caused the President and his team to nod in agreement.

"Could you tell me what's causing this conflict?" Mason asked, to which Fury hesitated before giving a sigh and deciding to tell the man who had written him a blank check.

"Raymond Sullivan, I believe you two know each other." Fury said.

"Indeed, we didn't get along to say the least." Mason said as he rubbed his chin, "Sullivan was always trying to pass some bill that both parties strongly objected to, it was a large reason why he was voted out, if you remember I was the main objector of his bill to allow PMC'S absolute authority to act on American soil." Mason said as he clenched a fist as he remembered the debate.

"I watched that debate closely, and it's a good thing that bill never passed in the House." Fury said.

"Even if it did, it would never have passed the Senate, every member of my party objected to it, as well as every member of the opposing party, and the few Independents in the Senate, it was opposed 99-1, with Sullivan being the only one." Mason said as he finally lost his patience.

"Tell me Fury, what has Sullivan done that caused this Civil War?..." Mason asked

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Meta Spider's Point of View)**

* * *

"Tango on the top floor, can we sneak past or should we web him?" Doreen asked as the three of them where pinned down and hiding behind a shipping container.

I smirked under my mask and said "I think I can subdue him easily enough."

"Remember, don't kill him, he's just a soldier following orders, we don't want anyone other than Sullivan's blood on our hands." Andrew whispered.

I rolled my eyes and said "I have the memo, but should I get injured I may retaliate without thinking." I slowly began to climb up the backside of the shipping container.

The soldier paced back and forth unaware of what was about to happen.

I listened to the guard's pacing I waited until he was on his third trip. I then webbed his face then I darted in ducked him in his temple, not enough to kill him, hopefully, but enough to keep him out of commission.

Andrew fired a plasma blast at a guard who was about to open fire on Peter, and the blast knocked the guard out of combat capability, while Doreen expertly climbed up a ladder and ran upon a third guard and rendered him unconscious with a kick to his wind pipe.

I gave a nod of approval and said "Thanks."

I could feel danger slowly rising, but not enough to raise an alarm.

I spoke up and said "So Andrew where to next?"

Doreen stood there for a second, and it was obvious to anyone she was using her enhanced hearing to sense out anyone who might be hiding, and possibly figure out where to go.

"I'm hearing nobody, I think we are safe." Doreen said.

"That's good, that means all we have to do is wait for the others to clear the outside, and then we can call the police, and this scrap yard will be out of commission." Andrew said.

I snorted and said "No offence Andy, but I could have told you that much. Ok how long do you think it will take the gang?"

"I'd say another ten minutes, in the meantime, head for the control room, might find some information, look for a file, flash drive, or anything else that might look useful."

"Are you sure? I mean we could risk getting caught be going further into the base... there is more dangers in that direction..." I spoke to Predator with about as much respect as I could muster.

"Maybe it would be better if the police search this place, our job is done." Doreen suggested to her boyfriend.

Andrew sighed and said "You both got good points, lets clear out as soon as our friends take out the last of the guards."

I gave a nod and asked "And how do we get back again?"

"Palmer sent us here once, I'm sure she can do it again." Doreen suggested.

I said "Send yes, retrieve? Maybe not..."

Andrew activated his Predator vision and his armored eyes turned orange and he began looking into the storage crates, when he noticed something useful in one of the crates.

He jumped down and began trying to prey it open, "Peter give me a hand, our ride out is in here." Andrew said.

I gave a nod and said "Sure, which one?"

"The one I'm trying to pry open, there are several buggies in here, we could use them to get out." He said

I shrugged and said "Sure..." I walked over to the create, I found the lid of the create and I pulled them apart, Andrew began to pull from his angle as well.

The door to the crate swung open and allowed the two heroes to walk inside and observe the buggies, "Gatling gun and grenade launcher, and a nitro booster, damn I want one of these." Andrew said.

My danger sense spiked.

I said "Andrew are you sure this is a good idea? I think they are traceable..."

Andrew reached under the chasee and pulled out a tracer and tossed it to Peter, "That the tracer you where talking about, Cerberus detected it right away." Andrew said as the rest of their friends ran in from outside.

"All 30 Diamondbacks have been rendered unconscious, punks didn't stand a chance." Scarlet informed Andrew.

I growled and said "This was easy... too easy..."

"The place wasn't well guarded, standard Diamondback procedure for areas that they wanted to go unnoticed." Marcus said trying to ease Peter.

I gave a low growl and said "Possibly, but I still think this maybe be a trap... I mean only a few guards, and a few other things? Even my low grade villains had as much if not more..."

"Dr. Palmer, do you have anything on radar?" Andrew asked only to notice static on the radio, "Frequency is being blocked, and it's not Diamondbacks." Andrew said.

I snarled said "Traitors.."

"It's not us, it's from..." Andrew didn't get a chance to finish as the warehouse door exploited and in rushed dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldiers, lets by a red and blue web slinger, and a white and black suited lady.

I saw White Tiger's form and time slowed, I saw her figure, and then I saw my counter part of this Earth.

I gave a low growl and said "Plan?"

"I'm working on it, we can't open fire, we can't run, and I doubt we can talk our way out of this." Andrew said.

I chuckled and said "I said be able to mimic this Spider easy enough. All I need to get him separated from the group and then I can take his place..."

"I might have something for that..." Andrew said

I arched an eyebrow under my mask and asked "Really?"

I could tell Andrew was smirking underneath his helmet, testing my patience.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And that is a wrap!**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for writing parts (most) of this chapter!**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off!**

 **One more thing; Please drop a review and do not forget to follow and favorite!**


	4. It's a Trap!

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; I have to agree, we did a great job on this chapter. I also think we work pretty good together.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; Well my story is my own, I try to work with him, but he trusts me enough to make minor changes. What extras did you see exactly? The author's note before hand? Or a few tweaks to the story?**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

He's created a mercenary group?" President Mason asked Fury in a shocked tone, for he had just discovered that former Senator Raymond Sullivan had created a mercenary group.

"Indeed he has, they are called the Diamondbacks." Fury said, which made President Mason pound his fist on his desk, which startled everyone..

"I knew Sullivan was a moron, I didn't know he's crazy." Mason said as he tried to think of a solution.

"I guess he's both, but yea, this is what has caused the Academy Civil War. One side wants to kill Sullivan, one side wants him alive, and the third group is caught in the crossfire between the two opposing factions." Fury said, which made the President pale.

"I've given you a blank check, but I'm not sure what I personally should do." Mason said as his advisor leaned down and whispered into the Presidents ear, suddenly the doors to the Oval Office opened and in walked a familiar agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Coulson.

"Director Fury, Mr. President, I'm sorry for the interruption, but I have something important to share with this meeting." Coulson said quickly.

"Please, go ahead, Coulson." Director Fury said as Coulson pulled out his own holopad and projected it so everyone in attendance could see it, and what they saw shocked them.

It was a camera feed from the helmet of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier who had his rifle aimed at members of the rogue Academy faction.

"Coulson is this live!?" Fury asked.

"Yes sir, we have them cornered at junkyard outside of Las Vegas. We have them outnumbered and outgunned, plus... Spider-Man and White Tiger themselves are leading this operation, we might have them trapped, sir." Coulson said quickly himself.

"A caged animal is most often the most dangerous kind, let's hope this ends quietly, and with no bloodshed." President Mason said as he folded his hands and silently prayed for this to end peacefully, as everyone in the room watched the live feed.

"Predator, I'm only going to say this once, stand down!" Peter ordered strictly as he eyes his former friends, and another... Spider-Man?

 **(Peter's Point of View, the one from another dimension, by the way new name: "Meta Spider" (for now))**

"That's not happening Peter, we've come to far for us to be thrown into a bottomless pit." Andrew snarled as Cerberus continued to think of a battle plan.

I watched White Tiger, my instincts were wanting me to be at her side, but I forced myself to stand my ground.

I cleared my throat and said "Ok Spider Man, care to share your side of the story? I have heard theirs." I knew I would not switch sides, or at least I hoped I would not.

"He wants to kill someone, heroes don't kill, but villains do." Peter spat at Andrew.

I gave a cold chuckle ad said "What about Wolverine? Captain America? Black Widow? Maybe Thor or Iron Man? Are they not heroes? Have they not killed, Spider Man? If we hold the Avengers themselves to your standards, they're all murderers. I used to think like you kid, but time has long changed that naive logic."

"What they do is called justice, what you want is cold blooded murder, with no due process." Spider Man said.

I said coldly "What do you think SHIELD does with Black Widow- the best assassin in the world. Or Hawk Eye; best bowman in this world? Tell Spider Man, do you think SHIELD is so perfect? Innocent blood is also on SHIELD's hands. Innocent blood is on the Avenger's hands. Tell me; what do you call Justice? Where the Villain has a chance to get away free because of a corrupt system? Say the King Pin. I have seen the worst get away with worse, yet the innocent locked away for life because they have a different view. Murder? From what I heard this guy has had his chance. As far as killing goes, I have a feeling he would like to go out with a bang so murder will not suit, more like a soldier's death. Tell me Peter, if you knew Uncle Ben's killer had become a cruel tyrant, would you not kill him? Or would you let him rule and try to swat at gnats on the streets, knowing it's pointless? Tell me what you would do, Peter."

Peter looked like he was about to explode, but Ava put a hand on his shoulder to calm him and then stepped forward.

"Andrew, you have let rage cloud your vision. Where is the Marine with the strong morals?" She asked him.

"I'm not killing the innocent. Can you look me in the eye and tell me Sullivan is innocent?" Andrew asked his former girlfriend.

Peter finally calmed down enough to step forward again, "Squirrel Girl, I never thought you off all people would be one for murder, guess it's true, you guys are to far gone." Peter said.

I took a step forward and said "Who said Squirrel Girl was going to do the killing? Who said we were too far? Peter remember how far you fell when your uncle was killed. What if you had a different raising. What if you had not had the second thought? I still do not like to kill, but that is the only way to put down a rabid animal. Take a step back and calm down and tell me WHAT your side of the story is. Maybe White Tiger can since she is not as emotionally involved."

"Andrew snapped during a battle and executed a former friend of his who worked for Sullivan, He did not even hesitate when the time came." Ava explained

I took a step closer to where I was half way between the two teams I frowned and said "Really? That does not sound like the story they told me..."

I took in Ava's form, the suit hugged her frame showing off her curves.

I hoped Predator would not try to kill me for switching sides... all I am doing is stalling for time... mostly...

"She insulted my memory of Cynthia, she was happy that Cynthia died." Andrew shot back

That hit me in the heart, it triggered my own wife's dead body to appear in my mind, filling me the same rage and hurt I had felt. I wanted to lash out, but I had to bide my time.

I said "On this one I see both sides..." Nope, I would side with Andrew's side one hundred percent of the time. But I had to stall a little longer. "Maybe he **DID** act a little hasty, but why are we fighting each other? A kingdom divided against itself _cannot_ stand."

"Because what he wants to do is the wrong way to handle this situation." Peter argued

I growled and said "With you two fighting each other, the villain will not only get away, but crush you both easily! You, no WE are both wasting time and resources fighting and bickering with each other! Tell me Peter. What would you have us do?"

"Come with us, turn yourselves in, and this whole thing could be over." He offered.

I chuckled and said "Peter, we both know it will not end that easily. After all were you two not a team? If this forced your whole team apart. (if it was as tight as my team) it must have been something major, than you know that, that plan would fail. Though I will give you points for trying."

Suddenly I heard Predator got an update from Cerberus that had a plan, "Helicopter support standing bye."

I smirked under the mask and said "Peter, remember this. Not everything is as it seems."

I looked at White Tiger and said "Well Tiger, I hope we meet again, but on better terms."

I looked at the cameras and I knew they were live I took off my mask and my scarred face appeared, I said slowly "This is what happens when heroes fight each other. Stop this senseless war!" I put back on my mask and I forced my face to return to its regular self.

I said to Spider Man "I will make you a devil's deal. You as the representative of your time, Nick Fury as head of SHIELD, and me all speak together, and Tiger as a peace keeper. I want also pardon so we can speak without you trying to throw me in jail. Think about it..."

Andrew shouted **"NOW!"**

Suddenly a helicopter uncloaked above the SHIELD operatives and began opening fire around them in order not to harm them, but merely to scare them off, which gave the helicopter time to land and to pick up Andrew's group.

As I got on I said "Remember we could have killed you, we could have killed the guards."

I stepped back and said "Remember Predator may yet have a change of heart at the end as you did. Stop trying to force his mind change."

They closed the chopper's door as it cloaked and flew away into the Nevada mountains.

But as we left I used my spider sense to say to Peter "We will stay in touch..."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And there is the end of the chapter.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for writing parts of this chapter!**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off!**

 **One more thing; Please drop a review and do not forget to follow and or favorite!**


	5. Breakfast and Secrets

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; I have to agree, we did a great job on this chapter. I also think we work pretty good together.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; Well you left a _LONG_ review, thank you thinking the chapter was fantastic, nice word considering it was the fourth chapter... Yeah we changed up the strategy and style a bit, a battle of ideals, and morals and ethics, which one is true or 'right'? none and all of them. I agree, I am only writing Meta's point of view and action, Nobel Six does the other side... it works well of us, but it does get complicated and twisted if we fall out of sync.**

You know, your review was complex, I am not doing it justice...

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

"Mr. President, your considering doing what?" Director Fury asked in a shocked tone as he heard the President's suggestion over the secure Phone Line.

"You heard me, if this Civil War does not end soon, I'm shutting down the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, give everyone time to cool dawn and calm their minds." the President said seriously.

"Mr. President, with all due respect we need the Academy in order to teach young men and women how to use their powers responsibly, shutting it down would not be fair to those students."

"I could make the argument that training teenagers how to use their powers could also make them dangerous if they where to turn, we have a three sided Civil War, what happens if the wrong side wins...?" President Mason asked, to which Fury had no answer, "I'm giving you two months to end the Civil War, Fury, otherwise I'm shutting down the Academy until further notice." President Mason said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

"That could have gone better, Andy." Doreen said to her boyfriend as they held a private meeting in their quarters.

"I wish it had gone better, I honestly have no idea as to how S.H.I.E.L.D. tracked us to the warehouse, nobody knew about that location, except for us." Andrew said seriously, and Doreen could tell instantly what he was thinking, for Peter had muttered a word that her enhanced hearing has picked up perfectly, 'traitors.'"

"Do you think we have a mole?" Doreen asked seriously.

"I don't want to believe that, I trust everyone here with my life, don't you?" Andrew asked her, which caused her to kiss him softly.

"You know I do, Andy, but something we should take note of is the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew we where there, and only our group knew where we where headed." Doreen whispered with a serious expression in her normally chipper brown eyes.

"I just don't want to accept it, but you have a point, this stays between us, if there is a traitor, we don't want them to know we are on to them." Andrew ordered, his Marine Core experience kicking in, to which Doreen nodded silently and once again kissed her boyfriend.

Doreen left the room a few minutes later and began walking down the hall when she came across Peters room and saw the door was open, so she decided to walk in..

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Meta Spider's Point of View)**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at an old photo, my wedding photo.

I muttered to myself "I wish we could be together... I _promise_ I **_will_** make it back to you one way or another..."

"We'll find a way to send you home." Doreen said as she had arrived unnoticed by my spider sense.

I heard a sudden the voice and I instinctively shot webbing at her, pinning her up.  
Once I saw it was only Squirrel Girl I chuckled and said "Sorry Doreen..." I sighed as I gently put the photo back into my pocket.

I walked over to her and undid my webbing

"It's alright, sorry for the intrusion, the door was open." She said as she stood there, "It must seem so different, our world it is." She said

I chuckled and said "No, it is similar to the last one I was in, which was different than the one I was born in."

I smiled bemused at her confused look and said "I was born in one world, after I got married," I showed her my wedding band, "A few years latter there was a Civil War, Millions died, it was Stark and Captain America." I spat _Stark_ as if it was the worst insult I could say. "I was unaware, but I sensed something off, I would have gone alone, but Ava would not leave she went with me. She ended up dying with our unborn twins..."

I clenched my fist so hard they turned to white, my bones popped with my own strength.

I then continued the tale "I blacked out in rage, the next thing I knew was that Stark was under me, begging to let me show him mercy, he said he may be able to bring Ava back. I was desperate and killing was not my thing. I let him go and helped him build something. When he turned it on I was sucked into another world, a past life of right before I joined SHIELD..."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, nobody should have to deal with that pain." Doreen's said honestly

I gave nod of acceptance "I agree..." I shut my eyes and growled and said "The past still hurts... time heals all wounds? That is a lie, sometimes time causes infection, it makes thing worse..."

"I was called a freak and an outcast for years, but I can't even begin to understand what you went through, I suspect only Andrew does, because he as well has been touched by loss, that's why we are fighting this damn war." Doreen said

I gave a nod and asked "Doreen, how much did your Spider Man open of to you? I learnt that not every Spider has the same tale."

"That depends on what exactly you want to know, Peter tried to throw us in a jail cell the moment this thing started, but MJ, Luke and Danny refused." Doreen said

I sighed and asked "How much of his past did he share?" I paused and said "To me, I would **not** have thrown you in jail for this, _**AFTER**_ the quote unquote _'Murder'_ you may see what the government says, but to fight a war without killing? Not worth it. This Peter may not be a good leader because who lets a mistake drive a whole team apart?"

"We know little of his past, he keeps it to himself, I do the same with my past, then again their is not much to share." Doreen said.

"True, very true, I have always kept my identity a secret. When I was younger I was close to paranoid." I sighed and I stood up and walked to a closet. I pulled out a black shirt.

I took off my shirt, knowing full well Doreen was watching, I sensed her staring at all of my scars as I said "I have been **_tortured_ ,** _beaten,_ left for dead, _**betrayed..."**_ I finished putting on my shirt never facing her.

"I... can't really say I've had that happen to me, like I said I've been called a freak due to my tail." Doreen said in an embarrassed tone.

"I had to learn not to be embarrassed of my body my skin." I gave a sad smile "My wife helped teach me that..." I turned around and said "I did not mean to show off, but now you know."

"It's all good," Doreen giggled slightly, "but it is not easy growing up with a tail.", especially when you hit puberty." Doreen joked.

I chuckled and said "That maybe a little awkward..." I smiled and said "Come on, let's get some food for two reasons 1. I have an accelerated metabolism meaning I need to eat a lot of food, the second reason is that we do not want you boyfriend to be jealous."

"Andrew has no reason to be jealous, but I am a little hungry, I wonder what food here has it's in it." Doreen said as she followed him out of the room.

I asked jokingly "Are you calling me ugly?"

"No, I just meant that Andrew knows I'm loyal, I've had a secret crush on him for months before we finally got together, wish I had the nerve to tell him sooner." Doreen muttered that last part.

I chuckled and said "Trust me I know the feeling... enjoy the time you two get together it will not last forever. With a war on our front door, things tend to go south fast."

"What happened to my counterpart of your world?" Doreen decided to ask.

I said "To the Civil War world, or the last one I was in? The last one I was in you were alive and well, you and found someone special."

"I did? I never really thought that was possible, at least not till I met Andrew." Doreen sighed

"I know the feeling..." I sighed. "You know the first girl I fell in love with died in my arms; Gwen Stacy. The next girl I fell in love with was like a sister to me and she and _Nova_ fell for each other... I then found Ava..."

"Who would like to date a girl with a tail, at least Andrew does not care." Doreen said to me.

I smiled and said "Why would I not? You are beautiful, kind, sweet, good. If someone cannot love you, the whole you, than they do not love you at all. Doreen, you are special unique. I cared for you like a little sister in both of my worlds."

Doreen said "It seems we both are more alike than I originally thought."

I chuckled and said "Yes we do and I think Andrew and I have more in common than meets they eye as well..."

"Thanks Peter for showing me such kindness, I wish my Peter could show us kindness now." Doreen said.

I smiled and said "Why would I not? You are treating me with kindness so why would I not return the favor? As much as I want to jump on the band wagon of hate, but I think Peter may have a reason, unless he is borderline insane."

"We don't want to kill anyone other than Sullivan, nobody else has to die." Doreen said sincerely

"You know I agree with you, but others _**WILL**_ have to die to get to him, I had to learn a lot of things..." I sighed as I began to drown in my own thoughts.

"I'm sorry you had to learn through tragedy, no one should go through what you went through." Doreen said.

I shrugged and said "It is my past it helped forge me into the person I became today... if my life went differently than I know I would not be me. Say a simple spider bite one and two? Say my uncle did not die? Heck! Say I lived with my parents who either worked for SHIELD or HYDRA? Who knows who or what I will be? It is my life my past."

"Good point, our past defines us." Doreen said.

I gave a nod, but I offered nothing more to say, at least at the time being.

"We can't change what we've done, but we can change who we are." Doreen said.

I sighed and said "I agree... bur there is a limit to how much one can change." I looked at the palms of my hand as if it was dripping with all of the blood I have spilled in my life... "Though sometimes the _past_ **defines** the _future._ The ghosts of yesterday that haunt you today can dictate what happens tomorrow."

Doreen just nodded silently, she understood what that meant.

"What you say cannot be unsaid. The life that is killed cannot be replaced. What you leave unsaid will haunt you forever..." I spoke to her.

"I understand that, I myself have never killed, but I have a feeling that might change." Doreen said.

"I have **killed** before..." Those words were deafening.

"So has Andrew, it doesn't make you a bad guy, sometimes you have no choice." Doreen said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I resisted the urge to shrug her hand off, I sighed and said "I know, but killing... let us put it this way, it is too easy..." I sighed, I could feel Black Spider poking around in the back of my mind, waiting for a point to take control I thought to myself ' _I do not have time for this_!'

"I hope I don't have to pull the trigger." Doreen said horrified.

I sighed and said "Welcome to war. You may have to if you want to save yourself or Andrew's life. You have to kill to save another life."

Doreen said. "let's hope it doesn't come to that."

I chuckled and said "Agreed... let hope you do not stain your hands with the blood of war..."

"I will fight, that I know." Doreen said with conviction

I said "Doreen, I have seen the look you and Andrew share... should you die. I am afraid Andrew will become... let me put it this way... do not die."

"I as well am afraid of what would happen, but I know Andrew is a good man." Doreen said

I froze and turned around and said slowly "Even _'good'_ men can break. You see insanity is like gravity, all you need is a little push..."

Doreen just nodded grimly, she understood what I meant.

I said gruffly "Good."

"If something does happen to me, please watch Andrew, he's already lost so much." Doreen said painfully.

I looked into her eyes, I said "Just do not let anything happen to yourself. I can barely control myself, I would likely put fuel to the fire." I turned my back and said "Doreen... I am closer to a Demon than a human, more of a Spider than man..." I sighed and began to walk away.

I sighed and said "If need be, I will do my best... but know he will never be the same should he lose you."

"I'll do what I can to protect my ass." Doreen said.

I chuckled and said "You better, I think Andrew really like that part of you!" I said teasingly

Doreen laughed and playfully punched me in the shoulder.

I chuckled and said "Careful there Squirrel Girl, some spiders eat rodents..."

I gave a content sigh and said "Do you know where the breakfast room is?"

"It's down the hall and the last door on the right." Doreen answered with a laugh.

I chuckled and said "Come on, my metabolism is eating me up!"

Doreen lead me to the breakfast room...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Meta's Point of View)**

* * *

"So Meta, I was wondering," Doreen paused as she took a sip of orange juice, "did Andrew have a counterpart in your world." Doreen ask me.

I replied with chuckled and said "No, well... there may have been an Andrew, but there was no Predator that I knew..."

Andrew walked to our table carrying a plate full of toast, which he proceeded to take a slice from, "No Predator in your world, well maybe my counter part never joined the military." Andrew said.

I took a few slice and said "Maybe, or I left before he rose. I left SHIELD and the whole 'hero' thing because I got married and my wife was pregnant..." I made a fist, my knuckles popped, I shut my eyes remembering all of the rage and the pain I felt.

"Congrats," Andrew said as he raised his glass of milk, "you had a good reason to leave."

I gave him a sad nod and said "I should have stayed out, but I felt something major off... I went to check it out, it turned to be a fatal mistake for Ava... and our unborn twins..." I shut my eyes locking out the pains, I could feel my anger and all the depression coming back.

"I won't pry man, we all here have been touched by tragedy, or betrayment." Andrew said sadly.

I gave a nod of gratitude, not trusting my voice.

"I've got your back brother, just as you've got ours." Andrew said to me.

After a few seconds I mastered my voice and said "Thank you Andrew, and for the record your trust is going to get you killed."

I looked at Doreen and said "Keep each other safe..." I could feel in the near future that they would be a key in the future, that they would be like I was many times, a pivotal point in the saving the world.

"We will always protect each other." Doreen's said simply

I gave a shallow smile, my emotional pain was still strong, though I knew now Ava (my Ava) was alive... but they were lost to me.

I said "Good..."

After a few moments I said "Over the years I learned that the human will and love can do just about anything."

"I agree, I have seen it first hand." Andrew said.

I gave a him a nod, I was not feeling hungry any more... but my body had other ideas ***GRRRR*** my stomach growled loudly.

"Here, have a slice of toast, fresh from the toaster." Andrew said with a chuckle as he offered me a piece of freshly buttered toast.

I chuckled and "Thanks..." I would be blushing if not for the fact I could control my skin color and texture.

I took it and ate the piece of toast.

"So Andrew, any plans about meeting the other side?" I asked as I munched on the toast.

"I think it's worth a chance, I'm not a heartless monster." Andrews said after thinking for second.

I chuckled and said jokingly "That would be me." Though that was only partly a joke; Black Spider, Spider Demon...

I asked "Who should go? You _**ARE**_ the leader, but you are also the one they want. I am _neutral,_ but I do not know everything... is Doreen in second or is Marcus? Doreen is too close to you, they could use that against you."

Andrew said "Doreen has been with me since the start, I trust everyone, but I trust her with my life."

I gave a nod of understanding and said "I can see that. I can also feel the love between you two."

They gave me an odd look, I said "I can sense it due to pheromones, and true love is hard not to miss."

"Well we are in love." Doreen said as she playfully punched Andrew in the shoulder.

I chuckled and said softly "I know the feeling, trust me..."

"That won't change any time soon." Doreen said happily.

I chuckled and said "I can see as much. I wish both of you a good future..." I tipped the glass of coffee to them and sipped. I added a few seconds later "And Andrew, break her heart I will kill you, very slowly and very, very painfully."

"I will not break her heart, I love her, and would never do a thing to hurt her." Andrew said simply, I knew he was telling the truth.

I looked deep into his eyes, I gave a simple nod and said "I know, I see the love you two hold. I see the pain in your eyes of your lost love. I see you will do anything for Doreen. I know the feeling."

"You are smart, and I can respect that, Doreen is one of the few people who truly care about me, and I won't loose her." Andrew said.

I arched an eyebrow "Where did smart come from?"

I replied to the rest of the statement "Trust me, she loves you just I mean just as much as you love her. I know you will do your best, as will she. I will try to help if and where I can."

"Thanks Peter." Doreen said simply.

I chuckled and said "No problem..."

I had a distant feeling in my gut that this was the calm before the storm.

I tried to peer into the future, but it was clouded as if someone stirred the bottom of a pond, making it hard to see more than a couple hours.

"You alright Peter?" Andrew asked as he could see the look of concentration on my face, I thought I hid it well, but it must have taken more energy and effort than usual.

I asked with a sigh "Want the truth a sugarcoat?" then I sighed as I tried to tell Andrew and Doreen what I sensed.

"Whatever is coming," Doreen said after a moment of silence, "We will fight it together." She said as she held Andrews hand.

I smiled weakly at them and said "I sense danger, not now or here, but potential danger in the future. Generally I am able to take a peek into the future at what **_MAY_** happen, but right now, it is like staring in the bottom of a pond in someone walked by, it is cloudy and dirty. I sense danger but that could be anything... it could be nothing but what _MAY_ happen... I maybe getting paranoid, or I could be spot on. I can't say for certain."

"Whatever it is, we will fight it as a team." Andrew said simply.

"And what if the danger is part of the team?" I asked standing up. I kept my voice low to keep this between the three of us, "What if we have a mole, a traitor among us?"

"I don't know..." Andrew said honestly with a sigh.

I sighed and said as I slumped back down "I wish I knew as well. I hate guessing, but my guesses are usually on point..." I sighed, all of a sudden I felt exhausted.

"Peter are you alright?" Doreen asked as she got out of her seat.

I sighed and said "Yeah... just tired..." I thought _'I hope...'_

I could feel my healing factor slow down as my eyes felt heavy, but I kept them open

I sat up a little or tried to.

"Andrew, I hope you know what you are doing with your team and everything." I said.

"I'll do everything to the best of my ability." Andrew said.

I sat up more "What if your best isn't good enough? What then? What if you lose everything and everyone? What would you do, what would you become?"

I sighed tiredly and said "Sorry, I am not normally like this..."

"But humor me, think about it..." I said with a wary smile.

Andrew said with a sigh "It's alright, and I honestly don't want to know what I would become."

I said "I have a feeling you would be one of the few not to succumb, you would rise one way or another... similarly what you have done before..."

I felt my vision go blurry and everything spun, I became light headed.

"Focus on me man, I can tell you are lightheaded, just focus on something." Andrew said as his medical training kicked in.

My instincts kicked in, I growled like an animal, I shook my head trying to make sure I don't web somebody up again... I asked "How could you tell?" I was usually able to hide my pains and emotions from everyone except for Ava...

"Medical training, I could easily tell." Andrew said.

I _"hmmed"_ in response, I replied "You must have a keen eye or you been studying Spidey. I am able to hide my pains and emotions from everyone except from my wife..."

"OR I am losing m touch..." I added

"Cerberus can detect physical and mental pain, part of the programming." Andrew said

I replied with "I don't see the amour on you..." I paused and added "And how does it read mental pain?"

"You'd have to ask Palmer, she made Cerberus and the armor." Andrew said with a shrug

I needed to ask about _Cerberus_ sometime...

I frowned and said "Is she the on the kept shooting me when I came here?"

"That would be her," Andrew said with a chuckle before he said becoming serious again, "she built a lot of Diamondback tech, until she no longer trusted Sullivan, so she faked her death."

I gave a nod and asked "Does she have a company or something? I..." I sighed and said "Never mind"

"Not that I know of." Andrew answered honestly

I sighed and gave a nod.

I asked "Could we get some fresh air?"

"Sure thing," Andrew said as he extended a hand to me and offered me help up.

"Thank you..." I said, I was hoping the fresh air would help me. I went ahead and took Andrew's hand.

Andrew helped me up and the three of us went to the elevator that would take us to the surface.

On the ride there I felt claustrophobic, I haven't felt that before. I could feel my pulse racing, I could feel myself getting light headed.

I asking a question to get my mind distracted "Why are we in Nevada?" But I felt faint.

"Sullivan wouldn't think looking for us so close to one of his bases." Andrew answered.

"How close is close?" I asked.

"About seven miles, Palmer built this place close to the facility so that she could secretly monitor it." Andrew said

I frowned "Seven miles?..." My voice faded, maybe **THAT** was what set my danger sense off?  
No, no that would not have set it off like it was... Something else was, something closer to me... _OR_ perhaps I have gotten close enough to Andrew and Doreen that I sense danger **FOR** _them..._

"Are you sure that being this close is a good idea? I know a SHIELD not too far from here as well... or there was in my world..." I replied

Andrew said "I don't know of any SHIELD locations near here, but Palmer knows how to stay off everyone's radar."

"If she is that good, than how did we get tracked?" I asked with a low growl hinted in my voice.

"That's a good question." Andrew let that hang ominously.

I gave a nod and asked "Are there cameras in here?"

"I've never seen one." Andrew answered honestly.

I sighed and said "Knowing Palmer from what you told me, there is one in here, or at least a microphone."

"Maybe, but I honestly don't know." Andrew answered

"I got that the first time..." I said, I then sighed and apologized "Sorry I am not feeling the greatest..."

"No apology needed." Doreen said as the elevator reached the surface and let them into the cool Nevada night air

I sighed at the fresh air.

"Thank you Doreen..." I replied.

The cool fresh air felt nice.

I asked "Care to walk a little with me?" I gestured for Andrew and Doreen to follow.

They both nodded and followed in behind me.

I sighed and said "I trust you two the most out of everyone here, save maybe Ava..."  
I showed my wrist, "I have a few more powers than your Spider Man or Scarlet Spider has..."  
I shot a organic web line and said "Organic webbing," I made my claw come out "Claw," I then let my stinger come out of my wrist without the webbing in it "Stinger, I also have venom and different types of webbing."

I sighed and said "I have a few more tricks like I am sure you have Andrew, but I will have to keep a few cards to myself. I hope you understand."

I knew I could trust them, or I really, really hoped I could.

"I understand completely, it's always good to have an ace up your sleeve." Andrew said with a small laugh.

I chuckled and said "Once a marine always a marine eh?"

"There was more than just to show you a few tricks that I lead you up here for." I said seriously "I think we _**DO**_ have a rat among your ranks... I hate guessing but Palmer, Marcus and Scarlet are the three on my list. Scarlet Spider was a traitor in my world, I do not know Marcus well enough, but he seems smart enough to hide himself and close enough to you to have an alibi. Palmer to me is shady."

"I don't like to go around accusing, but I myself have been wondering." Andrew said honestly

I sighed and said "Trust me, I hate guessing... but it is guessing not turning a blind eye that kept me and my team alive."

"I like the way you think." Doreen said.

I smiled sadly and said "As I told you before, it was my past that forced me to, by the way, you can go ahead and tell Andrew everything, I guessed you would, but you have my permission."

Doreen just nodded silently

I sighed and said "I would tell you Andrew, but I do not feel like it..."

"It's all good man." Andrew said softly

I gave a nod and sighed, there was nothing more I could say.

"If there is a mole in our ranks, we cannot let the mole know we are on to them." Doreen said wisely.

I chuckled and said "True... but be warned if I find the mole, I will deal with it in my own way. That is if you are not nearby."

"We can't kill Peter, only Sullivan deserves death." Andrew said

I gave a low growl "You see that is were we differ, you may not kill, but I will. If they end of killing say Doreen, because they were able to because they were not dead, what would you do?" I said with a low growl, my eyes reflected the moon like giving a reddish reflection.

Andrews response was to clench a fist and growl.

I hid a smirk and said "Are you willing to risk her life because it was _'wrong'_ to kill?"

"I won't risk her life, I would sooner give up my own life."

"Agreed, but you take the chance when you let a traitorous snake loose." I said with a low growl.

"You have my permission to do whatever you need to do, but make it quick..." Andrew said firmly

"Trust me, if I can I will make it quick, however... that may not be the case if I lose control..." I said I was thinking about Black Spider, he may end of torturing or playing with his prey...

Andrew just nodded silently, he understood.

I gave a nod and said "Thank you for trusting me. I do not know why we are so trusting, I barely know you for what four days tops?"

"Doreen trusts you, so I trust you." Andrew simply said

I gave a nod understanding where he was coming from and said "I hate to say this, but trust like this could get you killed. But my wife was like that too, if one of use trusted someone we would trust the other's judgment."

"We have that in common." Andrew said.

I chuckled and said "We have more than we realize in common I am sure."

"My trust is hard to earn, but I trust you because Doreen trusts you." He said.

"I believe that, and I thank you for that. But you also need to think for yourself... what if ' _ **I**_ ' _**WAS**_ the mole? I am spreading doubt within the team, chaos and discord. I could be a Judas and back stab you, because you trusted the wrong person..." I hated to do this, but he needed to know, he should still think for himself.

Did I trust them?

Yes, but my trust in not full.

I showed them a few tricks, but not the whole magic show.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when Andrew said "Point taken, but I will put my team before myself."

"Good." I simply said, but there was more I could have said. But I felt he knew enough and what I meant, I knew being a good leader required that, but a father and husband needed to put his family first, team second.

"My team is like family to me, and I won't let anyone hurt them." Andrew said with conviction.

I gave a tired sigh as if all of the battles I fought, all of the emotions I felt were upon me all of a sudden, I felt my age as I said "I know the feeling... but as I said, if you want to marry Doreen, you put her and yourself before your team. If you want a family, your team takes second fiddle... it will be hard for you with your loyalty, but it will be needed. Once you go on the trail, you cannot look back..." I sighed and looked at the moon, remembering Ava and me when we were first married enjoying midnight strolls in the woods...

"I think it's a little soon to be thinking about marriage." Doreen said with an embarrassed tone.

I arched an eyebrow and asked "If you to have sex, have a kid, he will be the father, I am sure you want him to come home and not die on a mission."

"We haven't done that yet..." Doreen said with a blush.

"I can smell you two together..." I said with a teasing smile.

I sighed and said "Does it matter if you have done it yet or not? Do you two at least want a future together? If so than stop trying to deny the enviable."

Doreen just giggled, while Andrew turned away to hide a blush.

I rolled my eyes and gave a small smile "You know Andy, you two are not getting any younger... and if what I heard about you is true, than I am sure she would like you to move on with your life... I had to learn to let go of the past... it is not easy but it is needed."

I turned my back to the blushing couple and said "Life is short, don't waste it, live while it last."

"That we also can agree on." Andrew said.

I sighed, but offered no more.

"I will meet with them, only if they contact me first." Andrew said simply after a long pause.

With my back turned I arched an eyebrow, maybe an outsider could influence.

I gave him a nod "What if they can't get ahold of you?"

Andrew said "They know how..."

0

0

0

0

 **And there is the end of the chapter.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for helping writing parts this chapter!**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off!**


	6. Meeting goes Amiss

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you "** **Man285** **" for your review; I am glad you thought me and Nobel Six did a good job.**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; Well why wait when we can write right? Oh right, life, school, work, sleep, am I missing anything? Yeah we can write after that... it is good to work with you buddy.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; Once again I am loving the feedback from your review(s). I will answer some of your review; Yes the team and relationship building is very important, the " _supporting characters_ " I do think will be a key in the near future, I myself am mainly focused on writing "Meta Spider", I did not know the traitor till a couple weeks ago, so I was actually guessing with "Meta". True the past is in the past, but the past can leave scars. This mole/ traitor I am sure will play a part in either banding the team(s) up or making a bigger mess, only time will tell. Yes the "Meta" and Predator bonding slowly is my part, Meta has had a lot of sh*t thrown at him, so him trusting is not likely thing. Andrew also has been through some crap. They have a lot in common, but also they are some differences that I am sure will be made known as time wears on. But I hope eventually that "Meta" and Andrew will have a brother maybe Father/ Son relationship (Meta is what in his Forties or Fifties easily, maybe older).  
Meta's point of view is unique to write, trying to get the emotion and everything in. Getting him to interact with others, sometimes being cold and other times warming up and joking. He is going to be trouble when "Black Spider" or the other guy take up. I myself have wondered about "Black Spider", how will he react?  
**

Your review was complex (again), I am not doing it justice, but I am very thankful!

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

"You sure this is a good idea, Ava" Director Fury asked as he, Peter and Ava held a private meeting in his office of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

"This other Spider said he wanted a meeting, between both sides with me as peace keeper, if it ends the war, we can avoid any more fighting." Ava said as she folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Ava, we don't know if we can trust this other Spider, if he's working with Andrew, we know what his views are on what started this quarrel to begin with, we can't trust him so willingly." Peter argued.

"I'll worry about the risks as peace keeper, you just set up the meeting on neutral ground, that way we can't screw with each other." Ava said which caused Peter and Fury to sigh, but both of them nodded their heads after a short pause.

"How do we contact them, we don't even know where they are?" Fury asked the the young hero and heroine.

"I might have a solution to that, back when Andrew and I where dating he gave me access to his armors HUD, so I can send him a private message, I can't track him since he disabled the only way for that to happen, but I should be able to send him a private message." Ava said hopefully, which caused Peter and Fury to once again nod their heads.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

"Andy are you sure about this?" Doreen asked her boyfriend as his whole group was as well holding a private meeting as soon as he had received a message from Ava, that read 'Andrew we are willing to meet in order to put an end to this Civil War, meet us in the Alaska wilderness at these coordinates, bring your own peace keeper as well, as the peace keepers will meet first.'

"As much as I want Sullivan's balls served on a silver platter, we can't do this with S.H.I.E.L.D. hunting us down, if they are willing to negotiate, we should hear them out." Andrew said as he kept reading the message over and over again.

"I think Andrew is right, we aren't barbarians, we should at least hear them out, that way they can't say we didn't try to end this war," Marcus said wisely, "who will be our peace keeper, Andrew?" Marcus asked.

"I will, it was my idea in the first place." Meta Spider said as he stepped forward.

"No offence Pete, I want you as backup in case something goes wrong," Andrew said, which caused Meta to nod silently, "Doreen, I have no right to ask this, but would you be willing to be peace keeper, you have a level head, and I would like you to be next to me when the negotiations start." Andrew said to his lover, to which Doreen hesitated, but eventually nodded silently.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

"You sure this is the meeting place?" Doreen asked over her ear piece.

"Those are the coordinates we received, just stay put, once Ava and you meet, we will be down there as promised." Andrew said, which caused her to nod silently. Doreen just shrugged and decided to climb a tree so she could have the high ground when Ava appeared, that was she could have a vantage point in case something bad happened.

But as she was climbing she was suddenly knocked off by what could only be described as a sonic pulse that made her loose her grip and fall off the tree, where she was blasted again by a sonic pulse, the high pitch frequency was screwing up her enhanced hearing as she covered her ears to try and block out the continuos sonic pulses. Out from behind some trees some soldiers de cloaked and they had the Diamondback logo on their chest plates, and they each had a sonic gun and where shooting her each time one gun needed to recharge, one more long pulse and she was out.

"Doreen do you read me?" Andrew asked as he waited at the secondary point until her contact with Ava was confirmed, but so far there was no response, and he was starting to get worried.

"Relax man, not good service out here in the wilderness." Scarlet said as he sat on a tree branch.

Suddenly the calm link was open, and it beeped to alert Andrew of an incoming message.

"Thank God, Doreen I was starting to get nervous, have you made contact with Ava?" Andrew asked quickly.

"Hello Andrew, it's been to long hasn't it?" a very familiar voice answered, and it wasn't Doreen's.

"Sullivan!" Andrew hissed, loud enough to make Scarlet jump down from his branch and hurry over to Andrew.

"The one and only, I must say, you don't keep good company since you betrayed us, a white and black spandex wearing girl, and a mutant with a tail, such distastefulness." Sullivan said as smoothly as snake venom.

"What have you done with my friends?" Andrew hissed, to which Sullivan laughed.

"Come see for yourself, we are at what was supposed to be your meeting point, oh, bring your friends Andrew, it will be quite a party." Sullivan said before the line went dead, and Andrew clenched a fist and punched a rather large dent in the Quinjet.

"What do we do, boss?" Scarlet asked Andrew.

"We have no choice, we have to meet him on his own terms." Andrew said in a defeated tone as he walked into the quinjet and explained everything to Triton, their pilot.

"Welcome Andrew, it's so good to see you again." Sullivan said almost sincerely as Andrew and his delegation walked forward.

"Wish I could say the same, then again you killed Cynthia, and you are still wearing the same wardrobe, so I'd be lying," Andrew hissed as he observed Sullivan, still wearing a nice tuxedo business suit, and a small beard, and those green eyes where penetrating as always, "Where are our friends, Sullivan?" Andrew hissed.

To answer Sullivan snapped his fingers and his silent but stoic bodyguard Ombrus walked forward from behind some trees, each hand carrying a gagged and electro collar restrained heroine, Doreen in his right hand, Ava in his left, as he put them in a kneeling position at Sullivan's feet.

"As you can see they will not be going anywhere, even if they did manage to escape my highly advanced shock collars, your second lieutenant was blasted with so much sonic pulses that her ears should still be ringing to much for her to do anything, and the lovely lady right here," Sullivan said as he reached down and swiftly removed Ava's mask with one hard tug, revealing her disgusted look on her face, "without this," he said as he pulled the Jane Tiger Amulet from out of one of his pockets and into his gloved hand, "she is as harmless as a kitten." Sullivan said mockingly.

"Bite my ass, you piece of-." Ava never got to finish due to Ombrus slapping her so hard that blood began to flow from her right nostril.

"Enough of that," Sullivan said in approval to Ombrus's actions, "I'm sure you will be wondering what will be done with them, isn't that right Andrew?" Sullivan asked.

"I know you Sullivan, you won't give them a choice," Andrew said as his cannon take aim at Sullivan and a small red dot appeared right between his eyes, "Give me a reason why I don't blow your damn brains out and just simply free them?" Andrew snarled.

"Because you would never defeat Ombrus for starters, and secondly, I'm giving you a choice," Sullivan said smoothly, "Several choices actually Andrew, now if you'd lower your cannon we can negotiate, isn't that what you came here to do after all." Sullivan said mockingly. Andrew snarled but lowered his plasma cannon.

"Here are your options, you can choose who you save, and before you say 'both' I will say this, you can only choose one of them," Sullivan said before he needed to take a breath, "who will it be Andrew," Sullivan asked as he took a small 9 millimeter handgun out of his pocket, loaded a clip into it and racked it, "will it be your former girlfriend who betrayed you," he asked as he held the barrel to the back of Ava's skull, "or will it be your girlfriend, who is also your most loyal friend and your second lieutenant?" Sullivan asked as he moved the gun and held the barrel to the back of Doreen's skull.

"I..." Andrew couldn't honestly choose, if he saved Ava, Doreen would die...

I..." Andrew couldn't honestly choose, if he saved Ava, Doreen would die, if he saved Doreen, she would blame him for not saving Ava or trying to save them both, he was in a no win situation.

"There is another option Andrew, you and your men surrender, and be taken to a secure Diamondback prison, and you all get to live, well as much as you can within the prison walls," Sullivan laughed, I'll give you a minute, after that you must choose..." Sullivan said ominously.

Andrew and his two friends backed up and got into a huddle, "Guy we have no choice, we can't defeat Ombrus, he's as strong as hulk, and we can't save them both, we have no choice but to surrender." Andrew said with a sad sigh. Both Scarlet and Triton just nodded silently.

"Your time is up and your answer is...?" Sullivan said as he held his gun at the ready.

Andrews response was to type some commands into his gauntlet and then his armor opened and allowed him to step out of it, where he raised his hands in surrender, and his two friends did the exact same sign of surrender.

"You've for once chosen wisely." Sullivan said as he suddenly fired his gun twice hitting both of Andrews knees and causing him to scream and fall to the snow covered ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Scarlet yelled as he began running at Sullivan as he extended his spikes, but Ombrus stepped forward and with one punch sent Scarlet sailing back through six trees where he landed in broken heap. Triton took up a fighting stance, but was shot with a dart from a sniper and was out instantly before he hit the floor.

"Enough of that foolishness," Sullivan said as he walked up to Andrew and squatted down next to him, "that's for trying to kill me." he said as Andrew spit in his face, to which Sullivan hit him with the butt of his gun, and Andrew was out.

0

0

0

 **And there is the end of the chapter.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for this chapter, I actually did not write too much of this.**

 ***Claps* "Good job Bud!"**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off!**


	7. Pissed Off and New Home

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; Yeah this story is fun to write, but I also have a couple other stories I am writing...**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; No it is no problem, I enjoy it when someone takes as much time and thought as you do when you leave a long review. I appreciate it.  
Agreed peace is hard to find in the midst of war, however it is not impossible...  
Yup I myself did not see Sullivan and his lap dog coming. Do they have honor? Maybe in their own twisted way... But striking a surrendered prisoner and a defenseless woman is overcrossing. But Andrew had to be knocked out anyways...  
Yes there is true cruelty in Sullivan's corner, but there is also a monster on the other side; Black Spider and Spider Demon. I am waiting for the right time to unleash the beast. When that happens... 'Nobel Six' will do damage control.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

"Are you saying that half your operatives have been captured?" President Mason asked Director Fury over the secure phone line.

"Yes, Mr. President, Raymond Sullivan has captured half of the Academy, and has taken them only God knows where, and is doing only God knows what to them as we speak." Fury said. He had phoned the President as soon as he had witnessed the capture of the Academy student's on both sides who where attempting a meeting to end the Academy Civil War, only to be ambushed by Raymond Sullivan and the Diamondbacks, now Peter, Ava, Tandy, and Sam where missing.

"What can I do for you, Fury?" Mason asked the director.

"There is nothing we can do, we can't track them, as of now they are M.I.A., as sad as it is to say this, they are on their own..." Fury said ominously

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Meta's Point of View)**

* * *

"Who the bloody hell tipped off the Diamondbacks!?" Marcus yelled as he paced back and forth. It had been several hours since most of heir friends had been captured, and Marcus was getting angrier every second.

I gave a low dangerous growl as I said "If I knew I would personally tear them apart..."

"We and SHIELD where the only ones who knew about this meeting, now both sides are in Sullivan's clutches." Marcus hissed.

I could feel my anger awakening my darker personality. I growled and punched the metal wall, I made a hole in it, oops... I said darkly "Let's see here, how many people would benefit? Who would have the most to gain?"

"That _is_ a hard question to answer, we where the only ones, aside from Peter's group who knew about that meeting, nobody else knew."

"Trust me, if Peter wanted you guys, he would not even do the other... Tell me Marc, why would anyone here switch?" I said slowly walking towards him, I could feel my anger clouding me vision, but I could control it... barely...

"Nobody here would gain from aiding Sullivan, he's a bloody maniac, Andrew trusts us all, I **_am_** his third in command, and to make matters worse, I can't contact our agent on the inside." Marcus said angrily.

I growled, I could feel Perseus coming out, Black Spider was trying to come in, but now was not the time.

I gave a nod and said "Look over everything, pasts, money, trade, stock, everything. I have a few ideas of who it maybe Mark..."

"Who you think it is then?" Marcus asked impatiently.

I arched an eyebrow and said "Scarlet Spider was a traitor in my world... you are another one, and Shotgun Granny... I **_hate_** guessing..."

"You're accusing me, I wanted to be on the ground with Andrew, but he ordered us to be backup, Scarlet got captured as well, and Palmer gains nothing from helping the man she hates, your jumping at shadows."

I gave a dark chuckle and said "Scarlet would be an inside job, you would be the best traitor because what better spy than the right hand man? I just do not like Palmer, I have a bad feeling about her." I took a breathe and said "As I said before I hate guessing."

"Instead of guessing, lets try and figure out how we can find and save both parties who have been captured." Marcus growled at me with anger.

I growled and said "What is the point of saving them of we have a spy in our ranks? We ourselves would get captured! Trust me, I hate leaving a loved one behind. But first we have to take care of this rat."

I turned my back and said "By the way Chill Bane, you need to take a chill pill." I left the room knowing I ticked him off a little more gave me a small smirk.

Marcus just growled and began looking for possible locations of where they might have been taken to.

I sighed and shook my head...

I thought to myself _'Looks like I have a few rooms to check in..._ '

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third person Point of View)**

 **(At a Secret Prison)**

* * *

"Welcome to your new home for the foreseeable future." a guard taunted Doreen as he shoved her into a prison cell and the door shut and locked with a mechanical hiss, which left Doreen alone with her thoughts in her surprisingly spacious prison cell, it honestly surprised her how big her cell was, it had two decent looking beds, a private bathroom, complete with a shower, and a window that showed a holographic display of her choice, complete with several options.

It almost seemed luxurious, at least it was until she saw the orange jumpsuit laying folded on her bed, which made her let out an angry sigh. She picked up her uniform and looked it over, it looked alright, although there was no hole for her tail, so she figured she'd be tucking her tail into the seat of her pants until she figured out a way to escape, or she could do something about it, as she used her sharpened nails to cut a hole in her pants large enough to let her tail fit through, as she stripped down from her heroine attire and changed into her prison outfit.

"Got to play for time, can't try fighting back on the first day." Doreen whispered to herself as she laid her heroine attire on her bed, her attire was missing her utility belt, and she assumed it had been removed when she was unconscious, and it kinda grossed her out that someone, or multiple people had been handling her unconscious body. Suddenly the door opened and in walked an armed Diamondback guard.

"I will be taking your heroine attire, so give it to me." the guard ordered her.

"What if I don't want to give it to you?" Doreen asked. The guard responded by pulling out a shock baton from his belt and hitting her lightly in the stomach with it, which made her drop to her knees as the wind was knocked from her lungs.

"That was just a minor warning, so that was the minimum voltage," the guard hissed as he walked forward and took her heroine attire, "next time you get out of line, I'll do more than knock the wind out of you." the guard threatened her.

"Screw you!" Doreen said in an angry whisper as she tried to ignore the pain. The guard heard that and raised his shock baton to strike her again, but this time a female guard walked in.

"Jenkins, that's enough," she yelled at Jenkins, which made him lower his weapon, "Sullivan does not want us to abuse our power, step out of line again, and you'll have to deal with Sullivan himself." the female guard threatened Jenkins. Jenkins unseen to her just rolled his eyes.

"Your dead, Squirrel Girl." Jenkins lowly hissed as he holstered his baton and walked out of her cell.

"I'm sorry about him, he gets out of line, my name is Cornelia, I'm you and your cell-mates supervisor, every prisoner has one." Cornelia explained as she offered a hand to Doreen, which she took, and Doreen was helped to a sitting position.

"His bark is worse than his bite." Doreen hissed.

"Maybe, but these batons are made specifically to deal with super powered individuals, they nullify your powers when you are hit, so that explains why your healing factor is not working right now." she said, which made Doreen's eyes widen.

"How do you know I have a healing factor, and why are you telling me this?" she asked the guard.

"For starters you have no chance of escaping, so that's one reason," she said as she paused to take a breath, "secondly we took a blood sample from you and analyzed your powers while you where unconscious, so we are equipped to deal with someone with your skill set." she said with a superior smile as she stood there and informed Doreen. Before Doreen could respond, Cornelia's radio went off, "Prisoner 312 is awake and is being transported to his cell, all available guards come for extra security." the radio operator ordered.

"Roger that, I'll be making my way to maximum security." Cornelia responded into her radio.

"By the way, your new cell mate will be here shortly." Cornelia said a she stood up and left the room, and moments later, Ava was pushed into the cell, and she looked pissed off to say the least.

"Great, guess your my cell mate." Doreen hissed.

Ava growled and said "Looks like it..."

"First Sullivan blasts me with sonic weaponry, then he sticks you with me, you'd think he's trying to kill me." Doreen said as she sat on her bed.

Ava sighed and went to a bed on the other side of the cell and claimed it as her own and said "It could be worse you know... Can we at least try to get along? If we want to leave alive, then we have to work together..."

Doreen said "How is that, last time I saw you, you wanted me thrown in a jail cell, and before that we had a fight on the docks."

Ava growled and said "You really want to bring up the past when **WE _ARE_** in prison _**NOW!"**_

Doreen stood up and took up a stance that allows her quick mobility in case things when south, "Why are we in here in the first place, we agreed to meet with you, someone on your end tipped off Sullivan." Doreen replied calmly.

"How do you know it was on my side and not your side? Maybe it was from both sides?" Ava said her voice was low but firm.

"Everyone on our side knew, but only four of us went to the meeting, the other two stayed back." Doreen said.

"Who stayed back? They may have been the ones that turned." Ava asked curious.

"Marcus and Meta, but both stayed back on Andrews orders, in case the meeting went sour." Doreen said

"The other Spidey and Chill Bane? Why those two?" Ava asked

"You'd have to ask... Andrew!" Doreen said suddenly in a panic, "Where is Andy!?" Doreen said

Ava said "Calm down, panicking will do us no good. They probably put him in his own cell, probably with the others males... oh boy, if Peter and Andrew are together..."

Doreen said "Lets hope that's not the case, I can't see those two getting along."

Ava gave a sigh and said "Maybe they need this to get the past behind them. Because if we try to get out and they fight, it will only get them and us killed or caught. Let them duke it out now and get along later."

"I don't think Sullivan wants to kill us, or we'd already be dead right now." Doreen said

Ava replied "Agreed... but I think he wants more than to have a pet in the cage... he may want to play... maybe see if he can turn us, or get Andrew to turn... the easiest way to kill a man in through the heart, those closest... meaning you and I... Andrew chose to save us, not one, not the other. Sullivan may end up torturing us to get to Andrew..."

"Bring it on then, I love Andy, and don't plan on breaking." Doreen said with conviction

Ava shook her head and said "No, you _**IN**_ pain will break Andrew, he will do anything to keep us from pain and death..."

"We can't let Sullivan get the chance to enact his plans!" Doreen exclaimed.

"Agreed..." Ava said "But first we have to escape..."

"That might be easier said than done." Doreen said.

"Agreed." Ava said with a nod.

A few seconds later Ava asked "I noticed 'Meta' was different than Spider Man, he seemed... I can't place it, but he was not the same. Do you know more? He seemed open to me for some reason..."

"He's from another dimension," Doreen said simply, "One where he and your counterpart are married." Doreen explained

Ava blushed and asked "Really? How long?"

"Don't know, never asked him." Doreen said simply.

"Oh..." Ava said "Also this Meta guy, he was did have some points on killing, but _**WHY**_? You know how Peter is about killing. Why is Meta so open and actually encouraging murder"

Doreen said "First he does not condone Murder, killing is a different matter completely."

"Sullivan deserves Death Ava, he's killed to many people." Doreen said.

"That as it may or may not be so, that was not what I asked, why is Meta open to killing? That is very different from Peter and from what Peter told me, most Spider Men do not kill." Ava asked.

"Once again I don't have an answer to that, something happened to him, that's all he would tell us." Doreen explained as she laid down on her bed.

"I see... it must have been major for him to be as changed as he is..." Ava said as she sat on her bed.

Doreen turned so she could face Ava laying as she said "He's not a bad guy, nobody on our side is, we just want the death of Sullivan, nobody else, just him."

Ava replied "I never said Meta was a bad guy, all I said was something changed him from our Spidey. But from what Meta said, I do not think he would mind killing those around Sullivan if it meant to get to Sullivan quicker... Meta reminds me of Wolverine..."

"Maybe, but is he wrong?" Doreen asked.

Ava sighed and said "I do not like killing, but then again I would have killed Kraken if it was not for Peter stopping me..."

"You really hurt Andrew when you sided against him." Doreen said.

Ava sighed and said after several moments "I know... but I never met to hurt him..."

"Yet you choose Peter over your boyfriend, I would never stab Andy in the back, it's part of the reason we are together now." Doreen said.

Ava sighed having no words to defend herself, she drew the line in the sand. She made her bed now she has to lie in it.

"I don't know what you and Andrew went through, but I said nothing, even though I was jealous."

Ava gave Doreen a small smile "Thank you..." Ava sighed and asked "How was Andrew before this?"

"Before what, exactly?" Doreen asked confused.

"Before we were captured I mean..." Ava clarified

"He was actually happy, and willing to meet with you to end this Civil War, but I guess that's off the table now." Doreen's said sadly.

"Well..." Ava swallowed "At least you make him happy..." Ava added after a few seconds "Me and Peter got together..."

"We have been together for several weeks, Peter comforted me after Andrew and I broke up, our talks got longer and sweeter, so we decided to make it official." Ava said simply

"To be honest I could see that coming." Doreen answered.

"Neither did I... or Peter.. it just happened Unexpected." Ava said

"Well I hope you remain loyal to him." Doreen said

"I aim to be..." Ava said.

Doreen replied "Just as I aim to be loyal to Andrew."

Ava gave Doreen a nod.

"We'd better get some rest, I don't care what time of day it is, I have a feeling down time will be our saving grace. By the way, where did they put your amulet, as well as my utility belt?" Doreen asked

"Not sure about that..." Ava said as she laid down "But I agree, we need to rest up and be as strong as we can get."

"We need a plan, longer we remain in here, the stronger Sullivan gets." Doreen whispered.

Ava gave a nod to her fellow heroine and cellmate.

"I'm not one for thinking of plans, but first thing we need to do is locate the others." Doreen said.

"Agreed, united we have a chance..." Ava said with a nod, then she asked "I overheard something about neutralizing powers? Is that true?"

"Yea, they take a blood sample upon your arrival and analyze your powers, than they are equipped to counter them, I just got a shock baton to the guy, and it nullified my healing factor." Doreen said.

Ava frowned and asked "Chances are they did the same to the Scarlet and Peter... do you think it will work with Meta? Is he not the same as Peter?"

"Unlikely, he's got different abilities, he won't even reveal all of what he could do." Doreen said, before an announcement came over their cells PA system.

"Welcome to Diamondback prison Zecon, your home for the foreseeable future, to get along you've got to play along, otherwise your home could be a living hell, and don't even consider an escape, everyone who has tried... has been killed." The voice over the speaker informed them.

Ava smirked and said "There is always a first for everything..." A few moments later she asked "What new or different powers does he have that Peter does not have?"

"Agreed, lets see if we can escape, but to answer your question, Meta took a sniper round point blank range, and got right back up like nothing happened."

"Damn... I think the Wolverine comparison was the right one..." Ava said with a low whistle

"Indeed, he seems to have some striking similarities." Doreen said

"But if they can take away your healing factor, would it take his? Which reminds me, is yours running yet?" Ava asked

"No, mine is not working at the moment, I still feel a burning from where they sapped me." Doreen said as she rose her shirt slightly and showed Ava a small burn mark.

Ava winced and said "That looks like it hurt, how long ago was it?"

"Less than twenty minutes, it still burns like hell." Doreen winced.

Ava said sympathetically "Sorry to hear that, we need to keep an eye on it for two reasons, one for infection, and two, we will know how long we will be crippled."

"Agreed, wish I had something for pain though." Doreen said as she lowered her shirt and laid back down.

Ava said "As do I..."

"What did they do to you?" Doreen asked in a concerned tone, which surprised Ava.

"As soon as I arrived at the merging point I was jumped and subdued by at least twenty Diamondback elite commandoes, I think they broke something in my foot." Ava said as she took off her left shoe and showed her foot was in a splint.

"Sorry to hear that." Doreen said honestly

Ava sighed and said "At least they splint it up... and well it could be worse."

"It seems they want to take care of us." Doreen said in an observant tone.

"Perhaps, or they want us for something..." Ava said darkly.

"That was ominous, but want us for what?" Doreen whispered.

Ava listed a few reasons "One if we turn they have allies, two Andrew puts his team first, if they hurts us it hurts Andrew more. Three they maybe something deeper going on than meets the eye..."

"Agreed, but we have no idea what that is." Doreen whispered.

"Agreed..." Ava whispered back.

Suddenly a new guard walked in, "Here is the rundown ladies, mealtimes are at 6:00 AM, 12:00 PM, and 6:00 PM sharp, you get free time in the afternoon, after you complete your work load, we will make sure it's completed, any questions?"

"What type of work will we be doing? Ava asked politely.

"You Ava Ayala will be," the guard paused as he took a check list off his belt, "Working in the machine shop, repairing stuff and the works, and Doreen, you will be working in the green house."

Ava gave a nod and said "I am not the greatest with machines.."

"Tough luck, it's the job the Warden has assigned you, you don't work, you don't get your privileges." The guard said with little care.

Ava gave a curt nod but offered no more words.

"I actually am not super powered, without "magic" for the most basic terms, I have nothing..." Ava correct him

The guard slapped her instantly for that comment, which made Doreen quickly rise, but he pulled out his shock baton and turned it on.

Ava spat some blood out and muttered "I am going to guess you are one of the mutant haters..."

"No, I just don't like supers, well those who don't get the big picture." He spat as he put his baton in a striking position.

"Really? What _**IS**_ the bigger picture?" Ava asked trying to keep her temper in control.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." The guard spat as he walked out of the cell, leaving the two heroines in silence for a few seconds.

Ava wiped the blood off of her lip and said "He should be easy enough to rile when we want to escape."

"Agreed, you alright, you took a pretty big slap." Doreen asked in a concerned tone

Ava could feel a bruise forming and said "I've had worse, and your burn is worse than a slap."

"We got to find, Andy, and we've got to escape." Doreen said.

Ava sighed and said "Agreed..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Meta's Point of View)**

* * *

"You don't plan on snooping around do you." Cho called out as me, he must have over heard me talking with Marcus.

I growled and said "What if I was, what would you do?"

"Andrew _**trusts**_ us, don't you?..." Cho asked

"And your point is? His " _ **trust**_ " got him captured." I said with a low growl.

"We don't know who is to blame here, and the last thing he would want is us killing ourselves." Cho argued.

I gave a dark chuckle, I could feel Black Spider waking and stirring.

I turned my back and said "What are you going to do? Nothing? I would rather be busy than doing nothing. If Andrew trusts us, than he would allow us to look around for a fail safe. He kept us behind for a reason. I for one would have rather gone with him to see Ava. But he ordered me back."

I growled as I walked towards the exit.

"Besides, who said anything about killing? A few broke bones wont kill..." I added with a cruel unseen grin as I voiced Black Spider's thoughts for the first time in a while.

"Palmer and I are working our asses off trying to locate this prison they've been taken to, but the search I fruitless so far." Cho said.

I said coldly "Palmer... Andrew said _'Palmer was the Best'_ , you see if she was how did we get caught by SHIELD? How did they get captured? Why cant you find it?"

"The place is built with state of the art tech, stuff she had nothing to do with, it's a hard nut to crack." Cho explained, protecting Palmer.

I gave a low sigh and said "Try doing your own research without Palmer's inference... I do not trust just anybody, and that has kept me alive."

Cho nodded silently, and then walked in another direction.

I muttered _"Finally..."_

I walked towards the exit...

I called over my shoulder "Cho, trust your gut."

Cho just nodded without turning around

I gave a nod that went unseen, and I thought about my next step either looking around, or leaving the building.

* * *

 **(line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Peter and Andrew did get stuck together.

"Where the hell am I?"' Andrew moaned as he woke up in a large cell, and his cell mate was glaring at him...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And there is the end of the chapter.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for helping write this chapter.**

 **I wrote a little more than just "Meta" this time, can you guess who I wrote?  
(Nobel Six, you don't count! ;) )  
**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off!**


	8. Can't We Get Along?

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; ****Yeah this story is fun to write, but I also have a couple other stories I am writing...**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah I hate Jenkins as well, and it may have to get worse before it gets any better, by better, mean Jenkins looses his head. If you think hitting Ava was bad, it is going to get darker, darker than what I care for. If there was 'honor' there is none among the Diamond Backs, the cowardly snakes. I agree Doreen and Ava got along well, I thought it worked well, they are going to have a lot of time to get along. Peter and Andrew? Read this chapter.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Peter and Andrew did get stuck together.

"Where the hell am I?"' Andrew moaned as he woke up in a large cell, and his cell mate was glaring at him...

Peter growled and said "...And he is awake folks... Welcome to hell!"

"I must be there if we are stuck together." Andrew growled

Peter gave him the bird and said "F*** off bastard!"

"I got bigger concerns than you right now!" Andrew hissed.

Peter growled and began cursing under his breath.

"I'm more concerned about my girlfriend." Andrew said in a rather concerned tone.

Peter gave a tired sigh and said "As am I..." He swallowed and said "They found a way to kill off my powers."

Peter showed Andrew a cut on his palm and said "It has been about three hours and it still has not healed. My healing factor has been disabled I have no clue when it will come back."

He's been cut for several hours

"It won't come back unless they want it to come back, this place was designed to not only hold regular prisoners, but super powered and mutant individuals." Andrew said.

Peter asked "Damn... have you been here before, or do you just know the Diamond Backs well enough to know?"

"I know them well enough," Andrew answered simply, "they where working on ways to nullify powers, it seems they finally succeeded."

Peter frowned and asked after several seconds to process this new information. He was normal, no powers, he was just Peter Parker...

He asked "Andrew, what if Dead Pool or Wolverine came? Would it take their healing factor out?"

Andrew said after thinking for a few seconds contemplating "Doubt it, since their healing factor is way more advanced."

Peter paused and said "Scarlet Spider, he has organic webbing, and his stinger, it is part of him, not part of his power, can they stop or remove that?"

Andrew said "Not sure about that, but they sure as hell will try."

Peter shuddered and said "Well they could surgically remove the web glands and the stinger..."

"I don't think they'll try that, they'll probably just keep him drugged." Andrew said.

"Would it be plausible for him to build an resistance if given enough time?" Peter asked

"I honestly don't know." Andrew said simply

Peter sighed and asked "Any ideas on how to get out? Any back up plans up your sleeves?"

"Never planned for this, never been to a Diamondback prison, and without my armor, there is little I can do." Andrew said.

Peter gave a cold chuckle and said "Not my first time in an enemy's lair, my first time without powers... I feel powerless..."

"That's how they want us to feel, they want us to feel broken, gives them a sense of control." Andrew said with a growl.

Peter gave a nod and asked "Some of my team stayed back as a fail safe, what about you?"

"Same here, three of my guys stayed back." Andrew said.

Peter gave a nod and said "Cloak, Flash, Miles Zabu and Kazar stayed back for me. What about you?"

"Cho, Meta and Marcus, wanted our heavy hitters to stay back since this was a peace negotiation." Andrew stated.

Peter asked "Why do you consider Meta a heavy hitter and not Scarlet? Was not Meta the one that wanted peace?"

"He did, but I wanted him as backup in case things went south, I could be asking you why only bring Dagger and not cloak?" Andrew said.

"I would have brought Cloak, his teleportation would have been handy, I forgot why I did not bring him..."

"Obviously we both made mistakes when it came to that meeting, I went against my better judgment and choose my girlfriend as peace keeper." Andrew said sadly.

Peter sighed and said "I know what you mean... why did you bring Doreen?" Peter shook his head and said "Never mind, she would be one of the few people I would trust on your side..."

After a few seconds Peter said "Don't worry Andrew, we will get out of here, one way or another."

"I don't see that happening Pete, Sullivan's got us right where he wants us." Andrew said.

Peter arched an eyebrow and scoffed "You have soo much faith in your team..."

"I trust my team, they should carry on the fight, we are on our own Peter."

Peter gave a nod and said "I may have lost my powers, but at least I still am a genius."

A few seconds later "Why was Meta so set in stone for killing? It is not normal for a Spider person to kill, I think, all of the ones I have met are nearly the same as me, or maybe Miles."

"He's been touched by heavy loss, sometimes that's all it takes." Andrew said as he thought about Cynthia, Andrew gave a tired sigh, he then thought about Doreen, that stirred a deep seeded rage in him, he was not going to let the same mistake happen again.

Peter gave a nod and said "But still... I lost my Uncle as he said, but I did not go all killer..."

"Sometimes you have no choice but to kill, the Marines where about saving lives, but sometimes you have to take lives in order to save lives." Andrew said.

Peter sighed, deep down he knew Andrew was right, but he refused to admit it. Peter asked changing the subject completely "About Meta, why did he show his face? I mean I am careful about who I show myself to."

Andrew said "You'd have to ask him, I don't pry about his past."

Peter sighed then he asked "He seemed different from me in more ways than one, why was he open to Ava?"

Peter was trying to figure his counter part out as well as trying to think of an escape.

"In his world him and Ava where husband and wife." Andrew said.

Peter gave a _'small'_ blush and said "Ok..." He cleared his throat and asked "Did he have any kids?"

"He lost his wife and his unborn twins..." Andrew said sadly, knowing how much it hurt to loose his girlfriend.

Peter clenched his fists and his teeth... if he nearly killed for losing his 'father', what would he do if someone killed his girlfriend? Let alone his kids... He began to think 'what if someone here kills Ava, what would I do then?'

"Really makes you think, doesn't it?" Andrew said simply

Peter gave a tired nod and rubbed his temples and muttered "More than you realize..."

"Sometimes tragedy can turn even the best people to desperate measures." Andrew said ominously, and Peter knew he was talking about himself.

Peter sighed and said "Even good men break under the right amount of pressure..."

Peter paused and said "But pressure also makes Diamonds..."

Andrew said coldly "I'm not a diamond Peter..."

Peter sighed but offered no rebuttal for the comment, he could see Andrew as a diamond in the ruff, he saw himself.

"Sullivan's death needs to happen." Andrew said.

Peter asked with an arched eyebrow as he rolled his eyes "Before or after you leave here."

"Whenever I can get my armored hands on the bastard." Andrew said simply.

Peter said with a chuckle "I doubt you will see your armor any time soon." He touched his wrist where his web shooters usually lay, it was bare. His hand felt empty without the extra weight of the web shooters.

Peter sighed and asked "Andrew, do you think Palmer and Cho could track us and find us?"

"I'm sure they are trying that as we speak, but I'm not sure if Palmer even knows about this place." Andrew said.

Peter sighed and said "So we are stuck here..."

"We better get as comfortable as possible, we don't know how long we'll be here."

Peter banged his head on the cell wall.

"Wouldn't do that, don't want to give yourself brain damage." Andrew said in a concerned tone.

Peter muttered some things under his breath.

He sighed and sat on the bed and said "Looks like we have to get along..."

Andrew said "Agreed, if not so we can save our girlfriends."

Peter gave a nod as did Andrew.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And there is the end of the chapter.**

 **I wrote Ava's Side of the story last chapter.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for helping write this chapter.**

 **One more thing; Please drop a review and do not forget to follow and or favorite!**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off!**


	9. Tortured

Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!

Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!

Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!

Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review; Yeah this story is fun to write, but I also have a couple other stories I am writing...

The story continues...

0

0

0

0

Doreen could barely get her eyes open, she just felt pain all over, as she remembered the beating she had endured by Jenkins, she tried to move, but she felt unable to move.

Jenkins said with a evil grin "Welcome back to the world of the living..."

Doreen tried to move, but Jenkins made a "tsk rsk tsk", "You have no powers and will not have any for another..." He checked the clock on the wall and said "That's right, you will never get your powers back!"

Jenkins walked over out of view of Doreen to pick up a syringe full of a sickly green fluid.

"What the hell did you do to me you sick bastard." Doreen moaned.

Jenkins gave her a twisted smile and said "Nothing much, but just testing a few new drugs on you..."

He turned his back, for a second then turned around and back handed her he said with a sneer "You call me Sir you worthless wore! Here I am GOD! I control you."

He put the syringe into Doreen's left wrist and empties it's contents into her.  
Seconds later Doreen was writhing in pain and yelling.

What ever the concoction was it like acid and fire in her blood and her bones.

She screamed in bloody agony while Jenkins laughed at her pain and suffering.

Jenkins said with a sadistic "Welcome to hell..."

"Fuck you!" Doreen yelled in defiance despite the pain.

Jenkins said with a gleeful smile "You are going to be fun to break... who knows... We may break into the new stuff! You see a good Doctor has helped us with a few things... she made this chemical gas-" He cut himself off and said with a grin "You will find out in due time..."

Jenkins pulled out a stop watch and started it, he murmured "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"AHHH" Doreen screamed in pain.

Jenkins said "You see, what I injected you with is attacking your 'X- Gene', you are lucky the Weapon- X only let us have the most mild version of what they have..."  
He paused and added "As you see, it still causes great pain to Mutant..."

Doreen remained silent, as she felt the burning inside of her veins, she would not give Jenkins the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Jenkins smiled wickedly and said "Looks like we have a fighter..."

He back handed her and said "Don't worry... they are the funnest to break..."

He once again walked out of the line of sight, he brought a 5 pound sledge hammer...

Doreen just stared, she just sat there, she knew what was about to happen, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You know, normally I would give someone a chance to turn, but knowing you, you would reject anyway." Jenkins said.

Doreen spat in his face in defiance.

Jenkins growled and said "Very well..."

He brought the hammer up, and then he smashed her right knee cap.

Doreen's eyes bulged, but she held her tongue, she would not give him what he wanted.

He grinned and said "Such a brave foolish girl..."

He brought the hammer up and smashed her right shin, shattering it into several pieces.

This time Doreen couldn't hold in it as she screamed in pain, partially hoping her high pitched scream would disorient Jenkins.

He shook his head amused and said "Yell a little louder and your boyfriend may hear you... that is if he is not crying out in pain..."

He reached behind him and pulled out a old, dull knife, he stabbed her in her thigh.

"You leave Andy out of this!" Doreen snarled

He gave a dark grin and said "So you do have a weak point..."

"If I don't kill you, Andrew will, and as a Marine, he knows how to kill!" Doreen snarled.

He put on a mock horror face "You killing? Oh no!" He spat in her eye and said "You do not have the balls to do that."

"Guess you'll find out, when I get out of these bonds..." Doreen threatened.

He gave an evil grin as he raised the hammer and broke her right hand, then her elbow then he did the same to her left arm, this time he broke her left wrist, her forearm, and then her bicep.

Doreen yelled and scream, but she was unable to do any anything.

Jenkins grinned and then broke her one good leg, she made her knee face the wrong way.

He smirked darkly and then asked "Can you even stand now?

Doreen couldn't take it anymore, her eyes rolled into her sockets, and she was unconscious.

Jenkins said "I thought as much... too bad, pity I was just beginning to have some fun. I wonder how cat bitch is?"

* * *

(Line Break)

(Third Person Point of View)

* * *

"I can't believe it, they beat her, they're damn animals!" Andrew yelled in anger "Those bastards beat her, when I get out of this cell." Andrew snarled

Peter growled and tried to use his super human strength to break free, but to no avail.

"When I get my hands on that guard..." Andrew growled.

Peter wanted to say killing was wrong, but maybe, maybe the guard deserved to die...

Peter growled and said "What the f*** is going on? Why are they doing this to her?!" Peter knew it was to get to the others, namely Andrew, but she was part of the team, his family.

"They probably are doing this to get to us, teach us a lesson, we are powerless here, and I hate that feeling" Andrew said with an angry sigh, wishing he could take her pain away, wishing Doreen was not involved on his past.

Peter growled and sighed as he said "I know... I do too..."

Peter punched the cell, but all he ended up doing was feeling a few fingers break. He lost his powers, his strength, his speed, his healing factor, his spider sense everything. He was as "normal" as he was in years. He felt weak and powerless.

Andrew sighed and said "If I had never agreed to the meeting, this would not have happened..."

Peter growled and said "Meta! He was the one that wanted this meeting!"

"Don't blame him, I'm the one who agreed to it, I'm the one to blame." Andrew said with a sigh.

"The only reason you came we because he suggested it! I mean is it not fishy that he comes up, we meet, and we get captured?" Peter said with a growl.

"He's not a traitor, none of my friends are!" Andrew hissed.

"How can you be sure? You barely know him!" Peter nearly shouted.

"I trust everyone on my team!" Andrew shouted back.

Peter sighed and said "My trust is one of my flaws. I have a too trusting nature, all I was saying was that, he is the newest guy, you two barely know each other, how can you trust him so much?"

Andrew replied "He's basically you, just from another dimension."

Peter sighed and said "I met one super villain that was my counterpart; Wolf Spider, so me being evil has happened. If he is ok with killing, then how far has he gone? I know you and I disagree when it comes to killing, but I have my reasons just as you have yours. I know my way bites me in the ass later at times."

"We at only here because I agreed to this meeting, and now Doreen's been badly beaten... cause of me..." Andrew said, Peter could tell guilt was eating him up and killing him from the inside, he knew the feeling all too well.

Peter sighed and placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder and said "And we agreed to meet you, we could have denied it. Both parties are to blame. Not just you Andrew."  
Peter chuckled and gave a sigh "Ava would have said something like that."

"I'm sure she would have..." Andrew replied his voice trailed off at the end...

Peter sighed and said "Doreen is a lot stronger than we think. She has a strong will."

Peter knew now was not the time to be a pessimist.

"The strongest people can break, just like I'm going to break that guard." Andrew snarled.

Peter agreed internally, but said "We need to focus on survival first and foremost, then getting the heck out of here, then you can think about taking Jenkins out."

"You'll let me kill him?" Andrew asked surprised and suspicious.

Peter sighed and said "I wont let you, but I wont stop you. We have bigger fish to fry like say getting out of here. If a few broken bones, necks is what it takes, then I wont stop it. I pray I wont kill, but me getting used to actually using my strength like I am, when I get my powers back I wont be holding back like I would have been."

Peter sighed and looked out of the cell, he said "Andrew think about it, I dodge freaking bullets and can support a building, if I did not hold back I could kill someone with a little more than a flick if I hit them wrong."

"My hand to hand training is nothing without my armor." Andrew said simply.

Peter gave a nod and said "Without my powers, my spider sense, I am Puny Parker as Flash use to call me..."

"It's not the powers, it's the man that counts." Andrew said.

Peter chuckled dryly and said "I know, but right now I am still getting used to my... I am adapting to being normal again."

Peter turned around and said "Well I have an idea..." Peter said with a small smirk.

"Do tell..." Andrew said.

Peter said "We it may not get us out any faster, but it will help us both." Peter said as he walked closer "I was thinking, we should spar, I DID have some training, as did you. We can improve, and because it looks like we are fighting, Sullivan and the rest will turn a blind eye, plausibly..."

"I like the idea, plus Sullivan expects us to not get along, perhaps we could put on a show." Andrew said.

Peter gave a nod and said "I should still have my pain tolerance, who strikes first?"

"I don't know, lets make it look theatrical." Andrew said.

Peter shrugged and then gave a solid jab to Andrew's nose. He has wanted to do that for a long time! And he actually used a large part of his strength, it felt pretty good.

Andrew channeled the old football player in him and tackled Peter to the ground so hard that Fletcher Cox would be proud of him.

Peter felt his breath leave him as some instincts kicked in, he got Andrew in a head lock and began to squeeze using as much strength as he could muster, but Andrew was stronger than he was.

Andrew got out of the headlock with relative ease and pounced up on top of Peter, and began punching his face relentlessly.

Peter was stunned as he covered his face, he then did a cheap shot, he kicked Andrew between the legs and into his groin, Peter could feel his eyes swelling up and blood fill his mouth.

Suddenly guards ran in and separated them.

"Take 'me both to the quite room!" The lead guard ordered

"Where you taking us exactly?" Andrew asked the lead guard.

"To the quite room." The guard said simply.

Peter was too dazed to respond let alone to fight back.

They shortly there after entered the room, and both of them saw an unconscious Doreen strapped to a table, and that made Andrew clench his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Peter regained enough control to head butt a guard, only to receive a baton to the face, knocking him out.

"What the hell did you animals do to her!?" Andrew snarled as he squared down and picked up Peter, only to to have a guard take him away and strap them both to a table, and the restraints seemed strong enough to restrain Hulk

Peter groaned while being unconscious.

The guards left the room, leaving Andrew and his two unconscious friends alone, "Peter, wake your ass up!" Andrew whispered.

Peter groaned and opened his eyes and muttered "Think first, act after..." His eye was swollen shut, there was a nasty burn covering the eye..

"I can't move, these restraints are to strong, I'm more worried about you and Doreen though, looks like she was hit by a train." Andrew muttered.

Peter groaned and asked "Yeah, she does not look too good, and I cant see her so well." He turned to face Andrew "How does my face look?" His right eye was burnt and was swollen shut, it may have full well been missing, but since nothing hit the ground, it was likely just swollen shut. His face was a big bruise courtesy of Andrew.

"It looks like you took a beating, looks like Doreen got it worse than we did, it doesn't look like she'll be waking up, my poor girlfriend." Andrew said.

Peter shut his eye and said "At least we are all alive, and you got to see your girlfriend in person..."

"If Ava's not here, it means she's ok, take comfort in that fact." Andrew said.

Peter gave a nod and said "So this is the infirmary?"

"Don't think so, they said this was the quite room." Andrew said.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"This might be where they take prisoners who chase problems..." Andrew whispered

"Well damn, I guess she caused a big ruckus for this to be her Fate!" Peter said.

"We'll figure out a way out of here... just need to figure out... how to get out of these restraints!" Andrew hissed at them.

Peter said "I cant see too well, tell me in detail everything, I might be able to help still. I helped restrained the Hulk before."

"Room is fairly large, we are strapped to beds and held in place by some kind of metal restraints around our wrists and ankles, there is only one door leading into the room, and a giant window, which I'm guessing is see through from the other end." Andrew said.

"The restraints, can you tell the type of metal? What does it look like? Can you see anything in this room any tools or weapons?" Peter asked

"They feel like they are made of... Vibranium!" Andrew said in a shocked tone.

Peter said "Well shit, that stuff can stop the Hulk! Even if I had my full strength, even Hulk would have a hard time to get out of this!" Peter groaned as he said "Looks like we are here to stay awhile."

"Where the hell did they get Vibranium, they never had that during my time." Andrew said

Peter turned his head and said "If they have money... they can get anything"

Before Andrew could respond, a guard walked into the room, "Evening boys, my name is Jenkins, I've been assigned to take care of you two, as you can see, I took care of the bitch with the tail!" Jenkins sneered, which chased Andrew to try and break free.

Peter knew he could not do anything, he was mostly blind, he was a normal human strength.  
He was powerless, and his injuries made it hard to focus.

"So the mighty Spider-Man is in here, shame the savior is the one who needs saved." Jenkins laughed

Peter offered no report knowing it will do him no good. His mouth always walked into a trap, so he was not going to say anything to avoid making it worse.

"Got nothing to say Peter, guess we finally shut the mouth of the famous Spider-Man."

Peter mentally gritted his teeth, but made no report, nor a response.

"Well your capture makes us really happy, you three are going to be here for a long time."

Peter mentally rolled his eyes and thought 'no shit Sherlock!'

"But we have bigger plans for the freak with a tail, and you two are going to see this plane be initiated." Jenkins sneered.

"You keep your god damn hands off of her!" Andrew snarled.

"Don't worry, I personally assure you she won't feel a thing, for long..." Jenkins laughed

Peter growled lowly at the thought of Doreen at the hands at the like of Jenkins.

Peter clenched his fists hard enough to make his finger crack, he slowly used every single once of strength he had and pushed against the restraints. With a growl he said "Touch her, and lets see how long you live."

"Peter, Peter, Peter, you won't kill me." Jenkins laughed.

"Maybe he won't, but I have no problem with killing!" Andrew snarled

Peter said coolly "You maybe right, you maybe wrong, but who says I would have to kill you? You are on top of the s*** list. A lot of people want you head, few more so than Andrew."

Peter shut his swollen eyes, he could almost feel it unswelling...

"S.H.I.E.L.D. can't find you, nobody can find you, you all are on your own." Jenkins sneered again.

Peter smirked forgetting about his plan of passiveness "Are you so sure about that? I am fairly certain between the two teams they could find us. You gave them a rallying cry. You gave them something to work together for. Tell me, what happens if they bring in the Big Guns?"  
Peter gave a cold chuckle and shook his head, as he said "There will be hell to pay!"

He thought 'I may not be there, but there will be hell to pay.'

"I agree with Peter, you captured only half the members, the other half is still out there, and they are pissed." Andrew laughed

Peter chuckled and said "You poked the hornet's nest, now here comes the swarm."

Jenkins didn't appear fazed as he left the room.

"Seems like we scared him." Andrew laughed

Peter said with a tired sigh "Yeah, now let's up we did not poke the bear.."

Suddenly Jenkins walked back in carrying what looked like a rather large gas tank, complete with an oxygen mask attacked to a hose leading to the tank.

"Ever heard of the legacy virus?" He asked innocently.

Peter knew exactly what it was, but he acted like he was clueless "What is it?" He was hoping to buy some more time.

"It's a disease Deadly to mutants, I wasn't going to use it, but I think it's time to make an example out of one of you, and which one of you happens to be a mutant...?" Jenkins laughed, as Andrews mouth dropped in horror.

Peter said quickly "I maybe a mutant, that was why I was able to survive the toxic spider bite and the radiations of it."

"Maybe," Jenkins admitted, "But only one of you is a pure mutant, and she has caused me personal grief, and must be punished."

Peter growled and said "What has she done to you?!"

He sneered at Peter "Oh, merely being a mutant is enough in my book."

Peter spat in his eye and said "No one can control their birth you dirty bastard!"

Jenkins wiped it out and punched Peter in the gut, "Your going to pay for that, just like they all will." He said darkly.

"Use the gas on me!" Andrew yelled out

Peter coughed up some blood, he spat it at Jenkins shoe.  
Peter said hoarsely "It kills mutants, though it can evolve and kill everything. If they got the beginning stages, it will do you no harm."

Peter coughed again and said "Gas this room as a whole, Doreen would be hit first, it will slowly and painfully kill her before your very eyes, given time, it will then evolve and attack me, if I does not right away, then you would be left alive... given even more time, it would consume you too Andrew."

"If rather he kill me, I'm the one Sullivan hates, kill me you bastard!" Andrew yelled

"In time I will kill all three of you." Jenkins sneered.

Peter growled and said "You kill Doreen you may not have a chance to kill anyone else..."

Peter paused and said "You see, I am normally against killing, but I do not see you as a man, I see you more of a plague. I will be doing the world a favor if I snuffed out a pest."

Peter could faintly feel blood lust deep inside, something he has not felt in this dosage since Uncle Ben...

"I'm shaking in my boots, you freaks don't scare me." Jenkins said as he began preparing the gas.

Peter chuckled and said coldly hoping to get Jenkins attention to him to stall "You know Jenkins, you are a cowered, a spineless wonder. You are going to kill a girl in cold blood for what? Because she has a tail? Because she was born differently than you were?"

Peter realized his restraints were slightly loose, if he dislocated his thumb he could plausibly stop him, but the other hand was still stuck.

"Mutants deserve death, simple as that." Jenkins said, but it was obvious to Peter that Jenkins was hiding  
something that fueled his hatred of mutants.

Peter growled but offered no report, he thought 'there maybe more to this than meets the eye, there always is...'

Jenkins then hooked up the gas mask to the tube and slipped it on Doreen's unconscious face...

Peter growled he shut his eyes as he prepared to dislocate his thumb, if he could just get one and free, if he could get Jenkins to get within range, one squeeze is all it would take, and Jenkins would pop like a cherry.

"I would ask you if you wanted to say to her any last words, but she can't hear you." Jenkins laughed as he prepared to activate the valve that would pump in the gas

Peter said "Actually even if she was unconscious, she could still hear. Even people in comas can hear."

Jenkins just laughed and put his hand on the valve, suddenly he door burst open and in ran several armed soldiers, "Step away from the valve Jenkins!" The lead soldier ordered.

Peter sighed in relief, his adrenaline rush wore off as he slipped into unconsciousness knowing Doreen would live yet another day.

0

0

0

0

And there is the end of the chapter.

Thank you "Nobel Six" for helping write this chapter.

Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off for now!


	10. The Planning

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; Yeah this story is fun to write, but I also have a couple other stories I am writing...**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; I have agree with that, I myself hate Jenkins, and I _HATE_ having to write in first person, it is not easy to get into the twisted mindset. I hope that Nobel Six kills him off as well. I agree Peter will not move on his killing belief, but people say things in anger and in the heat of the moment, I do not think he will move that quickly to killing like that. I know Spider Man is not a mutant but rather a Mutate, he was only saying that to buy some more time for Doreen.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

"Palmer has looks through every file she can, she's got no possible locations for us." Marcus said with a sad sigh looking at the table in front of him.

Meta snarled as he slammed his fists on the table, breaking the metal table as if it was a toothpick. He said "No... there has to be something more..." He glared around daring anyone to question him.

"Save your anger for the Diamondbacks," Marcus said simply before continuing, "Palmer are you sure you've looked through every possible resource?" He asked the doctor.

"I've exhausted every resource I have, only to find nothing, even Diamondbacks One has nothing for the us." She as well said with sad sigh.

Meta closed his eyes then sighed before he opened them back up and looked around "Marcus, do you know any Diamondback bases near by? If so, take me there... alone." His voice was not what Peter sounded like, this voice and tone was dark and dangerous, full of poison and hate.

"I think I know what your planning, and Andrew wouldn't want us to kill." Marcus said simply.

Meta growled and said "And look where Andrew, and Ava are? Caught and captured... I cannot feel Peter and Scarlet on the Web of Life, they are either dead, or the Diamondbacks found a way to block the spider sense..." He sent a glare at Markus and Palmer. He continued and said "Besides, breaking a few bones and pulling a few teeth and some skin will not kill them... not right away at least..." He had a dark, cruel look in his eyes as he spoke.

"They are my friends to, we all care about them, but us fighting amongst ourselves is something we cannot afford right now." Cho said wisely, trying to defuse the situation.

Meta closed his eyes as he felt deeper into the Web of Life, he felt something, he followed and muttered "Miles Moral... Spider Kid..." Meta opened his eyes and said "I think we can team up with SHIELD, they have made deals with the devil before..."

"That we can do, at least temporarily, we both have a common goal now." Marcus said.

Meta sighed and asked "Cho, can you get a direct communication with SHIELD going? It will be easier and if they find us, better them than the Diamondbacks."

"That I can do." Cho said with a smile.

"Yes, but do it away from here," Palmer said strictly, "I'd prefer not to be found." She said simply

Meta stood up and kicked what remained of the table across the room and said in a warning tone "Palmer... this time we are going. If you don't? Well lets say you will be going if you are walking on your own or in cage or bag, body bag..." He glared at her as he stepped to her.

He sighed and turned around he said "Cho how soon can you get connected with SHIELD?"

"You threatening me, Meta?" Palmer hissed, as Marcus for between them.

"That's enough, both of you." He snarled

"Yes I can, but maybe we should honor Palmers request, she has protected us from SHIELD." Cho said

Meta said not turning around "Careful Palmer, you do not want a heart attack at your old age..." He tone was mocking and sharp. He growled and said "No Palmer, but if we go with SHIELD, you are coming with us..." He said turning around for a brief moment his eyes glistened red.

"Fine, I'll agree to meet with S.H.I.E.L.D., but if they take my stuff, I wont give it to them." She said honestly

Meta gave a nod and said "You don't have to." He sighed and said "It has been a long day, and I am missing my own world, I come here and then the two people I got close to here got captured and this world's Ava did as well?" He sighed and said "Lets say I am edgy... sorry for being so rude and crude..." he rubbed his temples as he spoke.

"Apology accepted, we must get our friends back." Palmer said

Meta gave a nod, he did regret it, slightly, but he still did not trust anyone. He asked "Okay, so when do we want to contact SHIELD later today or tomorrow?"

"Lets do it now, sooner we contact them, sooner, we get our friends back."

Meta gave a nod and said "Very well Cho, get to it."

* * *

(Line Break)

* * *

"Every journey begins with a single step, but what is step one?" Andrew asked as he and Peter could be found in their cells.

Peter gave a nod and said "Lao Tzu, journey of a thousands miles..." He sighed and said "Maybe it starts with trying to with Scarlet... or maybe trying to..." He shook his head unsure of what to say.

"He's alive, Sullivan doesn't want to kill us, just beat us to pulls." Andrew hissed as he thought about Doreen, and Peter knew what he was thinking.

Peter sighed and gave a nod "Do you think Sullivan will make a few mistakes, all we need is one for us to take advantage..."

"He might eventually, but I know for a fact he made two mistakes, and they both involved torturing us!" Andrew hissed

Peter gave a nod and asked "Andrew, does your nano- bot tech still work?" He was planning something, he was not sure what but he was grasping ideas.

"It should work, but that asshole Jenkins injected me with something, something to corrupt my nano-bots, but for the moment, they still work." Andrew said hopefully

Peter asked "Who made the nano bots?" He frowned as he thought about the answers that could be given.

Andrew hesitated before answering, "Dr. Amanda Palmer, she helped create a lot of Diamondback tech back in the day, and she's the one who made my bots."

"Could she have given Sullivan the coding to it, or is Sullivan smart enough to hack into it?" Peter asked nervous about what this could cause.

"I doubt she would, she was paranoid about Sullivan, so I doubt she shared all her secrets." Andrew said

Peter sighed and gave a nod "Okay good..." He asked "Do you think Sullivan could hack it?"

"Unlikely, Palmer's tech is really involved." Andrew said simply

Peter gave a sigh of relief "Very good..."

"What do you got in mind?" Andrew asked him.

Peter asked "Do you know how they work? The Nano bots?"

"They patch up my wounds, I'm sure they can be used for more, but that's all I know." Andrew replied honestly

Peter sighed and said "If you could hack or someone else, they could turn into a weapon, say a knife or they could take you apart cell by cell..."

"I'm aware of that, please don't tell me that's a part of your plan."

Peter said "If we can get those bot to turn into a weapon... or a key, we could use it. Or if we could give it to Sullivan we could cripple him or even kill him..."

"I'm all for killing Sullivan, but Doreen and our friends come first." Andrew insisted

Peter said calmly "I know, which is why I said key..." He paused and asked "I knew Fury was controlled by Doc Ock with nano bots... do you think the same could happen to you or someone else?

"I don't know, Diamondback tech is more advanced, and unusual, but I guess anything is possible." Andrew said slowly and thinking about it.

Peter sighed and said "There are too many variables, we need more facts..."

Andrew said "If there was a way to contact Palmer, but I don't know how that's possible."

Peter asked "Okay we have been in things similar to this before... we need to stay calm and plan it out..."

"Agreed, I'd be able to focus more if Doreen was alright." Andrew said with a sigh

Peter gave him a nod and said sighing as well "I know how you feel, if Ava and Doreen were safe..."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And there is the end of the chapter.**

 **I am sorry for the wait, my grandmother fell down, she was also moving across state. I had to help her, I wanted to help her move, my job over worked me then laid me off so I am out of a job I needed. I have also been very sick, fever of 102 and 103. Life has not been kind to me for the past month. I also had the chapter ready two weeks ago, before spring- break.  
I will take the blame for the wait this time, Sorry...**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for helping write this chapter.**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off for now!**


	11. Getting Together

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; Yeah this story is fun to write, thanks for the prayers.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; ****I agree that Jenkins can rot in hell. Yeah the bond that Meta has developed with Andrew was not foreseen on my half, it just happened, but I think the loyalty will work well. There also maybe some... ulterior motives, like maybe getting home to his wife(s). Yup Meta's instincts have yet to be wrong, there is always a first time for everything though... Yeah I have heard that torture does not work as well as it is said to be in legends, but I do not think Meta cares, he is a bit more sadistic and it will be a way to vent. I am glad you thought this chapter was well done.**

 **The story continues onward...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

A few hours had passed, and Andrew and Peter now found themselves back in their cell, both trying to think of a plan.

Peter sighed and asked "So Andrew, do you think we can use Jenkin's temper against him?"

"It would be worth a shot, but we can't act while he has Doreen, we've got to get her out first." Andrew said with a sigh.

Peter gave him a nod and said "Agreed..." He paused and asked "Do you have any idea?"

"I think causing a distraction at our next meal would be easy enough, then perhaps one of us could grab a guards key card." Andrew said.

Peter smirked and said "We you know I have a knack at making people angry, so causing a distracting will be easy enough."

Andrew suddenly remembered a small detail, "I remember from the last time I visited a Diamondback prison, the control room is in the center of the complex, but it's guarded by, well guards and sentry turrets, but the control room controls everything, if we can turn their own security against them..." Andrew left it at that.

Peter gave him a nod and said "It sounds like a plan..." Peter sighed and said "I do not think it will be an easy feat, it will be very difficult to do that... but if we are..." He asked "What do we have to loose?"

"Good point, but as we agreed, first we need to free Doreen, and before that we have to, secure the keys, that's step one." Andrew replied.

Peter gave him a nod and said "Agreed, the less they have over our heads the better we can plan, but first things first, getting those keys."

"Next meal time is in two hours, till then we can plan, have you spotted Dagger one since you arrived, I for one haven't seen Scarlett."

Peter shook his head and said "No... and I have not heard from them either..." He frowned and asked "Do you think they killed them?"

"I doubt it, Sullivan would have ordered us killed at the meeting place, yet we are still alive," Andrew said as he thought of something, "They could be drugged, Sullivan possibly can't due a thing against Daggers light daggers."

Peter said "Good point... but she is a mutant, so in theory they have the _'cure'_ so... they could make her normal..." Peter sighed and said "I am sure if given time we will find out..."

"I think Sullivan wants to use us for something, so why take away our powers?" Andrew asked.

Peter sighed "True, very true... but how will he use us... unless they have mind control?... or are they using us for bait?"

"They never had mind control back in my day, so using us as bait is a possibility, but for what is the question." Andrew said slowly thinking about it as he spoke.

Peter frowned and said "Maybe they know SHIELD, and they want to use Wolverine... or maybe they want my counter part?" Peter sighed and shook his head and said "I do not know, but nothing good..." Peter frowned and said "I can feel some of my powers coming back..."

Andrew said "Lets not let them know that, come dinner, we'll distract them, take down a guard, and steal his key card..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

"See a target yet?" Andrew whispered to Peter

Peter shook his head and whispered "Not yet, you should pick which one we take..."

Andrew looked around and spotted a guard who was pacing the floor, and he kept getting closer every second, "Im sorry for this Pete." He whispered as he stood up and slugged Peter in the face, since Peter knew what that meant.

Peter muttered "Crap..." He fell down on the floor, he catch himself before he it the ground and leg swept Andrew and pounced on top of him.

Suddenly the guard rushed forward and tried to separate them, only to find Andrews fist merging with his face, and Peter quickly snatched his key card and stashed it while he was distracted.

Peter quickly jumped away from the fight before he would get shocked and loose what little of his powers that he has for the time being.

Jenkins suddenly ran up and shocked Andrew, "Take him back to his cell!" He ordered the guard who just got slugged in the face, as Andrew was lead away, he turned to Peter, "Your lucky you didn't start this fight." He growled as he turned his back to him.

Peter bit back a growl and a sassy reply that he was known for. He had to hid a smirk for the plan going well. He was grinning on the inside, everything was working well for the first time since being captured.

After the meal period was over, Peter was forced back into his cell, and he found Andrew laying in his bed, grinning from ear to ear, Step one is complete." He said simply

Peter smirked and said "Agreed..."

Peter went to the steel leg of the bed frame, he gave him a tight squeeze, he bent the metal a little and smirked and said "Baby I am coming back..."

"Don't let the guards know that," Andrew warned him, "step two is much harder, secure the control room." Andrew said with a tense look on his face."

Peter gave a nod and said "I know, which is why I barely made a dent, and that little bit is hardly noticeable and could look like a kick."  
Peter sighed and said "How do you want to tackle that?"

"Lets strike tomorrow, catch them off guard, we take that control room, we find out where they are holding our friends..." Andrew said

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Scene Break)**

* * *

Meta gave a nod and said to Cho "Very well Cho, get to it." He wanted to get with SHIELD in order to get with Ava and Andrew quicker rather than later. He could vaguely feel something in the future, but it was cloudy and he could not tell what it was or what caused it.

A few hours later the group could be found outside the SHIELD Academy, and where met by Director Fury himself.

Meta was wearing his White Suit and held his arms crossed and said in a cool neutral tone "Fury..."

"I was surprised to see your message, I'm surprised Andrews team would want to meet," Fury said just as cool

Meta said as he took off his mask revealing a much more mature face of Peter "As you once taught me, you some times have to work with others. You know when I was younger how much I hated working with teams, but you taught me to become a leader, and part of being a leader is knowing when to ask for help and for caring for your team." He chuckled and said "So Nick, are you going to invite us in or are we going to talk out here all day?"

Fury nodded and made a gesture, and soon the group walked into the Academy, "I'm sure your aware that half the Academy was captured." Fury said as he handed Meta the Academy files

Meta looked at the files and said "I have, and some of the heavier hitters as well..." He began to walk side by side with Fury. Meta asked "Who is remaining here?" He looked over the file and muttered under his breath "Damn, you guys are so much further behind than in my world."

"Miles, Flash, Cloak, Kazar and Zabu are all that remains of Peters team, while MJ, Luke and Danny remain neutral."

Meta gave him a nod and said "Right now teams lines are shattered and shot, we need everyone to work together. If we want to get them out of prison. We need to forget about the team." He growled. Meta said "I want everyone in one room and I want to meet with all of them."

Fury nodded, and ten minutes later, everyone who remained was gathered in a single room.

Meta crossed his arms and looked at everyone, reading them, unsure of what to make of them. Not sure what to say to them.

"What do you have to say to us?" MJ broke the silence in a serious tone

Meta looked at her and said "At this time I am just seeing and measuring you compared to what you are in my world." Meta looked all of them over again.

"Do we stack up?" Flash said with a laugh.

Meta turned to Flash and said coldly "You are much younger and I am certain lack experience..." He stood up and said "If you want to free Peter, Ava, Doreen and everyone else, what are you willing to do to get them out?"

"Whatever it takes." Danny answered for everyone.

Meta smirked and said "Are you sure?" His voice was now ice.

He stood up and asked "Are you willing to kill?" His voice was dark and calculated as he watched all of their reaction.

"We can do this without killing, can't we?" Miles asked

Meta sighed and said "Can it be done?... maybe." He said "I see you do not truly mean anything..." Meta looked over the group and said "I just wanted to see if you were willing to kill."

"We want to save our friends, that's what matters!" Flash said angrily

Meta said coolly "No Flash, if you try now, you could get yourself killed unless you are properly trained."

"What are you suggesting then?" Luke asked

Meta said "I want to see first hand on how good you guys are, I want to spar you one-on-one and then I want to see you work together."

"No offense, but it's all of us against one of you, do the math." Miles said

Meta chuckled and said amused and said with a twinkle in his eye "Are you sure about that Miles?" He put on his mask and looked at the group and waited for them to get ready.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Scene Change)**

* * *

"Have any ideas as to how to get into the control room?" Andrew asked Peter

Peter sighed and shook his head "No... I do not know..."

"We need to strike quick, I'll let you take the lead since you've got some of your strength back." Andrew said

Peter gave him a nod and said "Agreed, I will do what you want, you know them better than I do."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And there is the end of the chapter.**

 **I am sorry for the wait, college finals are coming up soon so I have to focus on my schooling.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for helping write this chapter.**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off for now!**


	12. Breaking Out

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; Yeah this story is always fun to write, too bad we do not have the time we used to have.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; I am glad you think Nobel Six and I have done a well job so far! I agree Jenkins is a Bastard, of the worst sorts. Yes Andrew and Peter are working together very well using their combined knowledge and skills. Oh I agree with you with Meta whipping them into shape. Your forget two things; Black Spider was able to beat the whole team plus the Avengers and Wolverine in: "Unexpected: The Beginning", so a group fight will not hurt him, and two the _Vibranium_ suit, yeah... plus healing factor and his 'extra' powers... BUT yes pride comes before the fall, especially from the most mighty. **

**Sorry for the long wait, the finals were last week and I had to study for them all, I passed with a 3.9 GPA though! Now I am looking for a job...**

 **The story continues onward...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

"Peter, if we get into that control room, what should we do first, find the others, or send out a distress signal?" Andrew asked Peter.

Peter sighed and said "I am pretty good with tech, give me maybe fifteen minutes and I think I should be able to get something out, I might, maybe do it with some luck in five... but with the Parker Charm..." He shook his head wondering why his luck was not the greatest. He sighed and said "Get the distress signal out, so we have people looking for us. Even if we find the others, we would be unable to do anything so it will only hurt us seeing them hurt. We need to focus on the objective, as much as it pains me to say."

"I agree, which is why after we take the control room, I need you to open the door to the armory, allow me to find my armor, and your web shooters, then we can fight back." Andrew said as he formulated a plan

Peter gave him a nod and said "Please try not to kill unless you have to... they could have families..." He sighed and knew his compassion could and likely would bite them in the ass in the future.

"My armor defaults to stun billets, so that shouldn't be a problem," Andrew said with a head nod, "Once I get out weapons, I'll free Doreen, and then we find the others, any objections?"

Peter shook his head and said "No, I like the sound of it though I do not think this will go smoothly, I mean is this not easy? Maybe too easy? I am thinking this could be a trap, I mean think about, the guard must have realized he lost the keys and that we were the only ones near him..."

"I agree with that, but we have to take this chance, it's a hail marry, but sometimes they pay off, ever seen Aaron Rodgers?" Andrew said with a smile.

"What?" Peter asked he sighed and said "Yeah right... but how often does Hail Marys actually work? Not very often at all." He sighed but then gave Andrew a smirk and said "You know, maybe it is time to take a risk..."

"We might not get another chance, and if we go down, let's go down fighting." Andrew said as he held up his fist for a fist bump.

Peter bumped his fist and said "Agreed, lets go down in a fight, better than dying in chains."

"Next meal time is when we strike, there are usually only a few guards on the way to the cafeteria, and they don't know some of your strength has returned, so lets kick some ass." Andrew said with a smile.

Peter give Andrew a nod and asked "Do you think waiting a little longer till I have more of my strength and powers back would be better?" He liked the idea of getting out or doing something, but he knew that going out now may not be the best timing, but he also knew that the Diamond Backs were not stupid and would shock him again sooner or later just to make sure he does not get his powers back.

"What do you think, it's your call Peter, this time I will follow." Andrew said putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter sighed and asked "When do you think they will shock me again? I can feel more and more of my powers coming back with every passing hour. But I know that doing nothing will play into the hands of the Diamond Backs..." Peter bit his lip and said "I think going now would work well..."

"Lets do this." Andrew said simply as he cracked his knuckles.

Peter chuckled and popped his own knuckles and said "Okay you take the leading roll, I will cover and counter for you, and I will make sure I do not get hit if I can help it."

"First question is, how do we open this door-." Andrew never got to finish as the door opened and a guard walked in, but Andrew and Peter rushed him and ran out of the cell, with Peter closing the door behind them, trapping the guard inside the cell.

Peter shrugged and said with a small chuckle "And that is how we get the door open." Peter looked behind him and smirked the guard was out like a light. It would be a while before he woke up from that hit. Peter said "Okay step one is complete, getting out of the cell now to get the rest done."

The two ran down the hallway, somehow managing to stay out of the way of the guards, but finally found the door that lead to the control room, and Peter using his key card, was able to open the door.

"That was way to easy." Andrew said in a cautious tone, suddenly an alarm started blaring.

Peter sighed and said deadpanned "Called it, told you it was a trap." He growled and quickly went into the room he said "I will hold the door closed, you get the signal out!"

Andrew rushed to the control board and began typing in controls, and after a few minutes a distress signal was released, "I've got it, the distress signal has been sent." Andrew said as he kept typing in commands, and activated the control rooms security programs, and the door locked, allowing Peter to step away from the door.

Peter stayed near the door and said "Okay, release all of the prisoners and look for our weapons and gear..."

Peter could feel something with his spider sense, it was not danger, but it was as if something or someone was probing, and he frowned as it seemed to lock onto him.

Andrew nodded and typed in some commands, and judging from all the screams and gunfire, it seems that the doors had been opened, "I've found our gear, it's in the armory, and I've also found the others, particularly, I've found Dagger and Scarlett, they're in the hospital wing being kept drugged, what first, save them, or get our gear?" Andrew asked.

Peter thought about it and said "We are not going to be enough like this unless we get our gear, your armor will be a huge asset, and who knows how long it will take for Scarlet and Doreen to wake up and be functional from the drug."

"Alright, head for the armory, I'll re-wire the security, turns their own turrets against them." Andrew said as he typed in commands, and the turrets dropped from the ceiling and began firing on the guards.

Peter asks "Ready for the next chapter to begin?" He smirked as he looked on the camera.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And there is the end of the chapter.**

 **I am sorry for the wait, college finals were coming up so I have to focus on my schooling and now I am looking for a new job.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for helping write this chapter.**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off for now!**


	13. The Price for Freedom

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; Yeah this story is always fun to write, too bad we do not have the time we used to have.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; No problem bud, but you did point out something, I think Meta SHOULD be brought down a peg, there is a difference between Peter, Spider-Man, and Perseus and Black-Spider. I also think that the Vibranium suit should be a Trump Card, so he would not use that... Thank you for your input there. **

**The story continues onward...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

"I'm ready, but one of us has to stay in the security room, we can't risk them regaining control." Andrew said as he watched the camera feed of the turrets firing on their enemies.

Peter sighed and asked "Okay... if I go we risk me losing my powers and getting lost worse than you. If I know I can not kill them... but I know if worse came to worse I could hold the doors shut a little longer than you could." Peter said "These are your enemies they know you and you know them, it is your call on what you want."

"I'll go then, you watch the security room, I need you to be my eyes, take control of the intercoms, and keep me posted." Andrew said as he walked up to a locker and pulled out a Diamondback assault rifle and some grenades.

Peter asked "Do we have walkie talkies? Or did I forget that you got them?" He sighed and said "I will do everything in my power to help you..."

Andrew looked in the locker again and pulled out a radio and tossed it to Peter, "Give me directions, and me and my assault rifle grenades will do the rest." Andrew said with a cocky smirk.

Peter gave him a nod and said "Will do Andy, I will try to control the doors and close them behind you if I can. I have you back all the way."

Andrew nodded as Peter opened the doors, only to have several armed soldiers try to rush in, but they where meet with stun gullets from Andrews rifle, and they went down, leaving Andrew to re-load and start running down the hallway, till he found a junction, "Left or right, Peter." He said into his walkie talkie.

Peter said "The left one is right." Peter face palmed and said "The left one is the correct route to take, the coast is clear."

Andrew nodded and ran down the left corridor, until he came across a large metal door, "Peter can you get this door open, and is there anyone inside?" Andrew asked over the radio.

Peter pushed a few buttons and the main camera view changed, he said "It appears clear to me, the door is unlocked and waiting for you orders."

Andrew said "Now..."

Peter gave a nod to himself as he pressed the button that made the door open wide.

Andrew walked in and began looking around, he quickly spotted Peters web-shooters on a table in the center of the room, and his armor in the corner, "Jackpot." He said over the radio.

Peter said "Enemies in bound I am trying to lock the door and changing the codes, but they are literally breaking in the door trying to get the two of us." He growled as looked around the room looking for anything that could be useful.

"I know you hate guns, but take a gun, it's your best shot." Andrew said as he activated his armor and stepped into it, grabbing as much of his friends tear as his armor could carry, "I am headed jack to your location." Andrew said.

"Roger that, and I will try to use a gun, I have had SHIELD train, so I know how to use one..." Peter said with a sigh as he ran to the weapon rack he pulled out two assault rifles and several clips he set one on his lap and one on the table next to him as he actively use the turrets to shoot... the enemies.

"Do you want me to come back to you, or free the others?" Andrew asked as he punched a guard who tried to subdue him.

Peter said "This is likely our last chance to escape, try to get the others out. I will try to force another signal out, they will likely move us to another location, but this time, keep us all drugged or have us under more control and solitary confinement." Peter sighed as he opened all of the cell doors he could.

He ran to the weapon rack and looked around, he found some riot gear and he hoped this would be enough to help prevent the stun.

Andrew nodded and kept firing at the dozens of guards who where trying to take him down, as he made his way to the hospital wing, and found Scarlett and Dagger, both with a mask that kept them drugged, "Peter, I found Scarlett and Dagger, they've been gassed, but I think I can wake them up." Andrew said as he looked at the controls that kept the gas circulating.

"Can you give me a few minutes, it'll take that long for them to wake up." Andrew yelled over the gunfire.

Peter growled and said "I will do what I can, just go as quickly as you can. I will buy you whatever time you need."

Peter sighed and closed his eyes as he realized he must do if he and everyone else wanted to live, he began to aim to cripple by shooting their legs and hip, hoping not to kill the guards, many of them backed off in surprise not expecting " _Spider Man_ " to do that. The was very unexpected for Spider Man to do.

Dagger blinked and opened her eyes and saw Andrew standing over her, "Long story short, we are busting out of Diamondback control, can you fight?" Andrew asked her, to which she responded by throwing a light Dagger with precision accuracy and knocking out a soldier.

Peter smiled seeing Dagger was back online and ready to go.

Peter said into the walkie talkie "Guys people are beginning to swarm, you need to either get ready for a fight or need to get the hell out of there!

Andrew picked up Scarlet and looked at the door, while Dagger was hurtling Dagger after Dagger at the soldiers, clearing a path for them to escape the room

Peter commanded "Get to the east wall now!"

They all dove to the east wall as bullets flew past them, the guns on the ceiling came to life and began to return fire.

Peter said with a growl "Okay Andy, go get our gear and get some coffee for Scarlet."

Peter could feel something using his spider sense... something bigger than him was crawling through the web of life, tapping into his spider sense. He heard a deep voice that rumbled that felt like an earthquake **"Parker..."** It rumbled, it was defiantly a male judging by the voice. He knew that this was either really good news or really, really bad news.

"Will do, can you wake up Doreen from the command center?" Andrew asked

Peter shook it off the strange voice and feeling and said to Andrew "Roger that, I will try." Peter quickly found where Doreen was held, he sighed when he saw her, he gave her a light shock that made her wake up, Peter said into the cell "Doreen get out while you can." He opened up the cell door for her two.

Peter said "I did and she is heading your way Andy."

"I'll meet up with her, she's only got one good leg, she'll need my help, any luck on the SHIELD transmission?" Andrew said.

Peter was shook the from voice in his head, he tried to shrug it off as something only in his mind, but he knew, deep down in his core that it was not the case...

He said "No, no contact from the outside world..." His voice was slightly shaky as he replied to Andrew. But Peter began to think about the voice... maybe...

"I will keep trying through." He added.

"Will do, tell me where to go, tell me Ava's location, I got her amulet back in the weapons locker, we could really use her skill set." Andrew yelled as he took down another soldier with his rifle, before emptying his mag and inserting a fresh one.

Peter said "West well, that is to your... right and it is the last cell on the left, I am opening up her cell at this time." He began to work on opening the cell door.

Peter could feel someone trying to break in the door through the vibration on the floor, he bit his lips and growled as he was torn between helping them escape and holding the door, he shook his head as he used the torrents to shoot the guards in front of the door, careful to ensure not to hit the door. He knew this was not right, but he could not stop himself, it was as if his body went on auto pilot.

Andrew ran up to Ava's cell and tossed Ava her amulet and her costume, "You will not have time to change, but it **is** time to fight, and I _will_ need both hands," Andrew said as he laid Doreen down gently on the metallic floor, "Ava, guard Doreen, she's safer in your hands." Andrew instructed his ex.

Ava gave Andrew a nod, but said nothing for the time being.

Peter warned them "Guards are heading your way, they are taking out the guns and cameras, but judging by how many cameras are broken they are _under,_ key word **under** five minutes away. Get out of here, I will try to lock the blast-doors between you and the guards."

Ava picked up Doreen and fell in behind Andrew and her other friends, turning a corner they saw Triton chocking out a guard, "I was in the cafeteria when the riot started, good to see you, boss." Triton said as he gave Andrew a fist bump, as Andrew pushed Triton to the side and shot a guard who was running up on them with a combat knife.

Peter said "I am turning on the fire sprinklers for Triton, I am hoping it will help him." He fiddled with a few buttons till he found the right one, soon it began to pour on them, Peter muttered "Oops... that was more than I anticipated..."

"We can deal with the water," Andrew said as Ava kicked a guard in the throat, and Triton punched another incoming threat, "which way?" Andrew asked as they soon found themselves at two hallways.

Peter said with a growl "Damn bastards broke both cameras on that end..."

Peter bit his lips tightly as he began to play with the tools, he said "I think I found the more secure part on the one on the north side, your left. I am thinking that is the door, I think I just opened it... do you see any light or anything?"

"I see it, Peter get the hell out of there, it's time for you to escape as well." Andrew yelled as he and his group began running towards the exit, only to be met by a familiar ugly face, Jenkins, holding a carbine rifle.

Peter felt something in his gut, he shot a single round out, he hole appeared in the throat of Jenkins, it missed both arteries and the spine, live able, but painful and enough of a distraction to let them go. Peter froze with shock as he realized he did not mean to do that... it was as if some outside forces were influencing and daresay even controlling him.

"I'm taking you with me, I'm not through with you." Andrew growled as he hoisted Jenkins over his shoulder, as they ran through the doors and into the light.

Peter sighed and said "Go, I will hold them off as long as I can..."

He went back to the thing, he began to pulling wires and everything trying to get something, he smiled weakly when he heard "Self-destructing in T minus thirty seconds, Lock down commence."

Peter saw everyone on the outside camera as he closed and sealed the door.

"Come on Peter, we don't have much time." Andrew said urgently as they waited for Peter to follow them out to freedom.

Peter sighed and said "No Andrew, i can not leave even if I tried. Guards are at my door, if I open of the seal they will come after you. I set this thing to self destruct, it will do so in under fifteen seconds. Face it, we both knew the risks of escaping..." He felt himself choke up a little "Tell my aunt I love..." Tears began to fall as he said softly "I love you Ava, with all of my heart, I wish I could have been there in person to tell you to your face." He paused a few seconds and said "There is always a price for freedom, this is the price..." With that being said, he cut the communication.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And here is the end of the chapter.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for helping write this chapter.**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off for now!**


	14. Found Them!

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you Nobel Six for writing this story with me!**

 **Thank you for all of the support and reviews I am getting for this story!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review; Yeah this story is always fun to write, too bad we do not have the time we used to have.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yes sir, I made a few changes in the last chapter as well as this one, _'Nobel Six'_ and I agreed we can make a few tweaks to our own story as long as it does not change the plot points or our characters too much.**

 **Yes I know, I did that little bit extra later when I reread it and I felt something was missing so I made a few chances here and there to help. Yes that was also a point to make Peter an even more foil character to Meta one is terrified of killing the other has no problem killing for the greater good like; Wolverine, Black Widow, Captain America and his other mentors.**

 **The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

"Meta, are you sure you found them?" Fury asked Meta

Meta growled and said "I found my counterpart, and as far as we know they were together. So Yes Nick we found them!" He slammed his fists into the metal table in front of him breaking and warping it as if it was tin foil.

"Good, I'll alert the rest of the Academy, and get everyone to their location as quickly as possible." Fury said as he left the room.

Meta sighed and gave him a nod, he closed his eyes to regain some of his composure, he knew anger and rage would do him no good at this time, but later when there was a battle, perhaps then it would be useful. But for now all it would do would hinder him and everyone around.

"Meta, where are we headed?" Flash asked as he ran up to Meta.

Meta said "To their-"

All of a sudden an alarm went off all looked at the screen, they saw an earthquake where one should have never occurred.

"I think that answers the question." Flash said

Meta snorted and said deadpanned "You think?"

He said "We need to get a team out there now, with that earthquake there are bound to be injured, and our teams are there, likely hurt..." He paused and said "Also... there is a Spider down..."

"Shit," Flash cursed standing there slightly stunned.

Meta rolled his eyes and said "Instead of just standing there Thompson, why don't you get your gear ready and all of that stuff?"

Flash nodded and ran to gather his gear and the others.

Meta crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he once again allowed both himself and his counterpart to work together to find any traces of Peter, or Scarlet, but both were very weak, Spider Demon could barely feel them, Meta himself could not feel them, but he knew they were alive, one was weaker than the other and they felt different, as if one was near death and the other was forced off the Web, but it was nearly impossible to take a Spider full off the Web of Life by convectional means.

He sighed and walked towards his temporary room, he put on his Suit, it was a grey, neither white nor black, it was right between the two as Black Spider and Peter, for now Meta made a truce for now.

"Is Peter ok?" MJ asked as she walked into his room

Meta ignored her for a few seconds, before saying "He is alive, that is all I can tell you Ms. Watson." He sighed as he leaned against the wall, the suit went slightly darker as his thoughts went down a darker path, but it was not enough for her to notice it, or so he thought.

"That's a relief, I might have remained neutral in this conflict, but I still care about him." Mary Jane said.

Meta gave a nod and said "Agreed."

He sighed and said turning around "A Civil War among the heroes happened in my world, many of my friends were injured and hurt... I am hoping to prevent the loss... my... my wife was killed, a Kanata to the womb, killing our twins, curtsey of Dead Pool."

His suit went nearly black as he punched the metallic wall putting a hole in it as if it was wet tissue paper

"I'm very sorry to hear that." MJ said honestly, and wearily from Meta's violent temper outbursts.

Meta gave her a nod and said "The past is in the past, and that was worlds away..." He sighed and said "Come on MJ, lets get to the others.''

MJ nodded and followed Meta back to the main area.

Meta lead the way, though his colors were nearly Black he was getting ready for a fight, he knew there most likely would be and he was going to finish it as soon as he could, by any means necessary.

"Where we headed?" MJ asked

Meta said his tone a firmer "Simple we are going to the hanger, we are going to need a ride there."

"I meant where will we find Peter and the others?" MJ explained.

Meta said with a sigh "You will found out with the rest of the crew..." his tone mostly tied as if he did not want to be here, as if he had not slept in a week.

MJ nodded and they soon found themselves int he hanger, surrounded by the rest of the Academy

Meta, crossed his arms in the back and subconsciously faded into the background, no literally, he turned invisible.

"That's new, never seen that before from anyone other than me." Miles said

Meta appeared on the other side of the room, or it seemed like he did, the Vibranium allowed him to move silently across the room. He asked with a smirk under his mask "What? Can you teleport?" He chuckled knowing he might have thrown them for a loop. Meta said with a small smile under his mask "I was joking I can not teleport."

"Well that explains that." MJ joked herself

Meta rolled his eyes and said "Long story short, anything, I mean anything a spider can do, I can do likewise." He smirked under his mask

Everyone just nodded silently

Meta sighed and said "Fury, do you have the jets, or whatever your fastest mode of transportation ready? Because I promise you Peter is injured, perhaps even dying. I can not sense him, but I do know he has not bit the dust just yet. _**BUT**_ we still need to go, now!"

"Quinjets are the fastest mode of transportation, I'd suggest you get a move on." Fury said

Meta sighed and muttered a few choice words, he still did not care for flying, but he knew he had to, so he would this time. He gave a nod and said "Very well, got everyone the is coming in the jet, also bring a few medics, they will be needed."

A few minutes later a crew had assembled and they all boarded several quintets.

Meta, Miles, Flash, and MJ all bored one of the jets with the pilot.

"Lets get a move on shall we?" Miles asked as he took a seat

Meta cracked his knuckles nervously, though it seemed to the other to be aggressively.

"You alright?" MJ asked

Meta said gruffly "Yes, though I have a feeling there will be injuries to go around and a fight at hand." He said it gruff because he was nervous, not afraid but truly nervous.

"We can't control what will happen, but we will be ready." MJ said

Meta said "No, but we can predict, and influence what may happen. Nothing is ever, _***EVER***_ set in stone Watson..." His tone was cold and their were traces of a growl there as well.

MJ just nodded silently as if afraid of upsetting him even more.

Meta sighed silently but said nothing more.

"I just hope Peter is alright." MJ said as she broke the silence

Meta sighed and said "So do I, but I know he is hurt..."

"Lets hope we get there in time." MJ said simply

Meta said "Hoping does no good, either we get there in time or we don't, there is _**NO**_ middle ground."

"Then lets get there, we need him." MJ said sincerely

Meta sighed and gave her a silent nod. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He began to take slower and deeper breathes as he began to meditate, going once again into his mind and to the Web of Life.

MJ just watched him with curiously

Meta growled sensing being watched "What do you want Ms. Watson? It is impolite to stare."

"Just observing." She answered honestly

Meta slowly walked to her and asked "Why does it have to do with me? Am I _**THAT**_ different from my counter-part, your Peter?"

"Everyone is different," MJ said sincerely

Meta gave a slight nod and said "True..."

He gave a sigh and said "In most time lines in the multiverse, Peter is a cookie cutter. He is, was, will be the boy scout, his uncle dies teaching him the older proverb or 'Great Power comes with Great Responsibility'. I am an outlier, though I have met _***ONE***_ other similar to me, but even I was different from him."

Meta took off his mask and revealed his face to them, he allowed himself to show his age of his lower to mid fifties with slight lines in places, his eyes were dark as if they lived a thousand life times and had millions of heartbreaks until he became old, cold and calloused.

He said with a tired sigh "Trust me, I know I am different, though I wish I was nothing but a clone, just another Spider Man in the Web of Life and not myself."

"Everyone is unique." She said softly before adding "That is what makes us special and strong."

He put on his mask and said nothing more. He knew it would be pointless to say anything more.

"Thanks for being here to help us." MJ said as she turned around to leave.

Meta sighed and said nothing, he would have rather been with his wife(s).

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **And here is the end of the chapter.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for helping write this chapter.**

 **Please read, review, follow and favorite!**

 **Well until next time Death Fury and Nobel Six signing off for now!**


End file.
